The Untraveled Path
by Sapphire-Raindrop
Summary: Minato Namikaze was certain that he would be sacrificing himself for his village. That was his duty as the Fourth Hokage. But what if his plan to sacrifice himself and seal the Kyuubi inside his newborn son had been altered? Nothing would be the same.
1. Prolouge: Not According to Plan

Hey everyone! This is my new idea, and i promise: I DIDNT READ ANY OTHER NARUTO FANFICITONS RELATING TO MINATO AND KUSHINA, SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHETHER ANYONE HAS ALREADY USED THIS IDEA! SO IF ANYTHING IS SIMILAR, I GUESS THAT GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE!

anyway, know that there are _**HUGE SPOILERS IN THIS STORY! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'RE UP TO DATE ON THE MOST RECENT NARUTO MANGA! **_

you've been warned, so please dont get all huffy.

Please tell me what you think, and if you think I should continue with this idea. PLEASE REVIEW! :D

_

* * *

Prologue: Not According to Plan_

Minato Namikaze felt his wife trembling in his arms as he teleported back to an underground basement used for the protection of common citizens and the injured in case of an attack. It was still empty…the Kyuubi hadn't reached the perimeter that would warrant an evacuation. That was good…he still had time.

Minato breathed a shaky sigh of relief when he found Naruto still peacefully dozing off on the small padded table, his chubby fingers clenching the fabric tightly. Kushina Uzumaki let out a sob as Minato gently set her down beside her son, and the faint woman unsteadily reached out to cradle the small head, and to press the baby against her neck as she cried tears of relief. Minato watched her, his hand stroking her hair as his wife kissed their son's still wrinkled forehead.

The Fourth Hokage's hand was steady now, unafraid, as he reached for his robe, and Kushina raised her head weakly to stare at him.

"They need you now…Minato." Her violet-blue eyes were burning as they took him in, and the Hokage turned to smile at her with his equally vivid eyes. Violet and cerulean battled for a moment, and then Kushina let her head fall back to the padded surface of the table, panting in exhaustion.

Minato slipped on his robe that were adorned with bright flames at the end, the collar flaring as he whipped it over him swiftly.

"I'll be back."

Kushina was too weak to answer, and Minato stole one last look at his wife. His beautiful, fierce, wonderful wife…his Kushina. After memorizing every feature of her, his eyes strayed to his son, and his heart clenched at the innocent way his son nuzzled Kushina's neck…the way his delicate fingers clenched into fists.

Naruto would live…that was the burning determination that flared through him in that moment. As much as he loved his wife – and he loved her unconditionally – as much as he loved Konohagakure…those emotions were nothing in comparison to the love and tender adoration he felt for his newborn son. His son was the future, part of the delicate puzzle that would shape the existence of Konohagakure. His son was a part of him; his son was his gift to the world, more precious than any corporeal riches one could offer.

Minato then let the tug of that familiar teleportation tug at him, and he closed his eyes as it all blended into nothing.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha ran through the streets as the looming shadow of the Kyuubi came into view, and she hovered behind her six-year-old son Itachi, her dark eyes flickering towards the infant Sasuke was securely wrapped up in Itachi's arms. Mikoto knew that Itachi wouldn't drop Sasuke, and she knew that she couldn't protect the two from any harm if her hands weren't free. The Uchiha woman flinched as she heard the piercing screams of ninja dying to try and hold off the Kyuubi's attack, and Itachi's young face was pale and frightened as he saw a ninja tossed into the air and pierced by the Kyuubi's claws. Mikoto quickly turned him around so he wouldn't have to see, and whispered encouragement.

"It's alright, Itachi, we're all going to be alright."

"Where's Father?" Itachi's voice was panicked, and Mikoto ducked the three of them behind a building and knelt down to be at eye-level with her oldest son, who had tears in his eyes.

"Your father is fighting to protect this village from the Kyuubi. He loves this village very much, but he loves our family even more. He's doing this for you, Sasuke, and me. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Mother."

"I know you're scared, sweetheart, but I need you to do something for me. I have to go help the others get out, because I love this village too, and I need to do what I can to protect its people. But you and your brother need to go down to the shelters underground, do you remember where the entrance is?" She put her hands on her son's shoulders as the boy nodded, a tear dripping down his cheek. "Itachi, you need to do something too. I want you to keep Sasuke close to you; don't let anything happen to him. He is your responsibility, Itachi. He is something precious that you have to protect, and to do that you have to be brave. Can you do that?"

Itachi stared at his mother, and a weak sob filled his throat as he stared down at his younger brother, sleeping peacefully in his arms. His dark eyes clouded with tears, but he wiped them away as he clutched Sasuke closer to him, and nodded in determination.

"Yes…I can."

"Good, now go." Mikoto reached forward to envelop both of her sons in a tight and frantic hug. She kissed each of her sons on the forehead, and then urged them out and into the street once more. "Be safe!"

Itachi stared at her for a moment, but then shifted so Sasuke was more secure, and ran quickly down the street, away from her. Mikoto stood alone, staring at her son as he disappeared into the crowd of common citizens and disabled ninja that were rushing towards the shelters.

Mikoto turned to stare at the looming figure of the Kyuubi, and Kushina's cheerful face flashed in her mind.

"_Sasuke will be the same age as Naruto…I hope that they'll be friends!" _

_Mikoto had watched, waving goodbye, as the elderly woman tugged her best friend away, and Kushina's long red hair rippled behind her as she enthusiastically waved back. Those violet-blue eyes were always so happy…so confident. _

_The Uchiha woman smiled, shaking her head in amusement at the squeaks of irritation from Kushina at being dragged off reached her ears, and with a sigh, the mother moved on towards the store to finish her shopping. _

Mikoto stared up at the shadow, and her dark brows furrowed in nervous worry at the sound of the Kyuubi's roar. No one knew where Kushina and Minato had gone…and that was beginning to plant seeds of panic in the Uchiha's heart. Were they dead, where they still alive but unable to get to the shelters? Why, oh, why hadn't they told anyone where they were going?

But the question that plagued her most harshly was how and why the Kyuubi was attacking Konoha. It had appeared so suddenly and without warning…why hadn't anyone seen it coming?

And was it merely coincidence that it chose to appear the day that Kushina was set to give birth to her son?

Suddenly, an old man appeared in front of her, and she bowed immediately when she recognized it to be the Third Hokage. He was retired from his position as Hokage, but nevertheless was still garbed in his battle armor.

"Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki has been found in the first emergency shelter, along with her newborn son." Mikoto sighed in relief, and the older man continued. "I need your help."

"Of course, sir, what can I do?" Mikoto stood straighter as the Third Hokage led her through the streets towards the shelter. The woman's eyes unconsciously searched for her sons, and when they were nowhere to be found, she had to force down the instinctual panic that rose in her chest.

_They're probably already down in the shelter…calm down…_

"I need you to watch over her son, because Kushina is needed in this battle against the Kyuubi."

"But sir, she just gave birth! How could she possibly be in any–"

A stern look from the man silenced her, but her chest was still heavy as she followed the man towards the nearest hidden entrance to the shelter.

Mikoto lifted the trap door under the weapons shop, and let the former Hokage go in before her. She slowly descended into the cellar, and saw that several groups of families were already inside. Mikoto rushed forward at the sight of her friends red hair splayed out on the padded table, and Kushina seemed dazed as she struggled to focus on Mikoto.

Before Mikoto could speak, the Third Hokage moved forward, and Kushina smiled weakly at him, clutching the baby beside her more securely.

"You're not taking Naruto, Third Hokage. I won't…let you."

"That was never my intention, Kushina. You see, your body is so strong that it is possible for the Kyuubi to go back…"

Kushina nodded before the man could finish, leaving Mikoto thoroughly confused. She was about to ask what they meant, when she felt a soft bundle being passed to her. The Uchiha looked down in surprise to see Kushina's weak and trembling arms holding out her son.

The infant, Naruto, was still wrinkled and slightly flushed from the strain of being born, but through it Mikoto could see three faint lines on each cheek, as well as a light fuzz of blonde hair atop his round head. He was still peacefully asleep, and his hands were clenched into chubby fists, jerking in his sleep at the sudden movement from his mother's warm side.

Kushina's violet-blue eyes were pained as she reluctantly released her son to Mikoto, watching as Mikoto's arms automatically came around to cradle the infant's body carefully.

The Third Hokage, without another word, scooped Kushina up in his arms – her head rolled over his arm for a moment before he supported her. Mikoto moved forward, but before she could reach them, they had disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Minato raced through the trees, and his cerulean eyes were determined as he heard the screams of the fighting ninja and the earth shaking roars of the Kyuubi.

He was the Hokage of Konohagakure…he would protect his village even at the cost of his own life.

The young man thought of his son, and his heart beat painfully as he steeled himself. Something had to be done…and the way things were going on the front line, he would need to use _that _jutsu. The jutsu that would end his life…but also put an end to the rampage of the Kyuubi.

Kushina would be furious that he hadn't told her, but it was better this way. She would survive…she would tell their son of how his father sacrificed himself to make sure that the village remained intact. Kushina was strong that way…she could live through pretty much anything. She would survive this…

The Fourth Hokage leapt out so he was perched on the very top of the tallest tree, and stared down at the bloodied battlefield, staring with narrowed eyes at the scattered bodies and the sounds of dying victims. The Kyuubi was lashing out with its many tails, blood dripping down its chin as its cruel crimson eyes glowed. It was outlines like a fire against the cool round shape of the full moon, and Minato let a deep sigh escape him as he made to begin the signs needed to summon Gamabunta.

But before he could do so, he saw a flash of red hair, and his body instinctively moved towards it.

_Kushina?_

Minato burst through the trees, and saw his wife on her back in a small clearing, candles lit all around her and her shirt raised so her abdomen was exposed. Her eyes were hollow and sunken, and the only sign of life was the shallow rise and fall of her chest. The seal that once held the Kyuubi was absent, and Minato was about to rush to her when he caught sight of a short figure standing on the tree above her.

It was the Third Hokage, and he was making quick hand signs, and the Kyuubi was running in towards the former Hokage for an attack.

Minato recognized those hand signs, and ran up the tree to try and stop the old man.

_It wasn't supposed to go like this; you weren't supposed to interfere, Third Hokage! _

But it was too late.

The Third lowered his hands, finishing the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, and raised both of them shakily, his eyes glinting in effort as he and the Kyuubi were surrounded in a blinding white light. Minato covered his eyes, and when the light subsided the Kyuubi was gone…and the Third Hokage was kneeling beside Kushina, who was writhing and screaming on the ground. Her thin fingers clenched and grabbed at the grass beneath her, and her violet-blue eyes were glowing slightly as the Third Hokage held his tense fingers above her stomach. There was a roar of fury, but it seemed echoed slightly, as if the volume dial of a radio was slowly softening it. There was a huge mass of chakra that flared between the two figures, but then the Third Hokage was pressing his fingers against her abdomen, and Kushina gave one last scream before going completely limp.

There was a dark black mark on the woman's stomach…the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style surrounded by two sets of Four Symbol Seals…the exact seal that had been on her stomach but two hours ago, before someone had forcibly torn the Kyuubi from its host.

And now…the Kyuubi was once more inside Kushina. The air was still as Minato slowly jumped down, and his eyes were sad as they stared down at the Third Hokage. The Third Hokage was sitting unsteadily, and his eyes looked up at Minato with a smile.

"I couldn't let you do it…Minato. This village needs you, and I would rather sacrifice myself than allow you to…do the seal. You were planning to do it on Naruto, no?"

"Yes…I wanted him to have that power, I wanted the village to see him as a hero."

"Oh Minato…so much pain and suffering to inflict on an innocent child."

"I know, but…" His eyes glanced towards his unconscious wife. Her body was still, but he would see her pulse thudding in the vein of her neck. "…will Kushina be alright?"

"Yes…it will take awhile, but the Kyuubi's chakra and Kushina's will become harmonized once more. I…" A racking cough escaped the old man, and Minato caught the man as he fell backward. "…wanted to see the future generations, but I see that that was not my destiny…such a pity…"

There were no parting words, no last wishes…there was only a regret that he wouldn't be around to see others grow and live their lives. The Third had never been a selfish man, and this was more prominent in the moments before his death than it had ever been in life.

Minato held the man as his breaths got more and more shallow, and a sinking feeling filled his chest as the old man jerked, and then went still. A contented sigh escaped his cracked and rough lips, and those dark and wise eyes closed for the last time.

And that was how the great Hiruzen Sarutobi died.

Minato couldn't find words to say, for there were so many emotions running through him at that moment that they all jumbled together hazardously. There was no way to express them, but after a moment, the young man felt tears dripping down his face.

Minato let the tears flow, and their silvery wetness made the grass seem like it was sparkling as the Fourth Hokage let his grief rush forth in waves.

There was no one to hear the man's sobs as he held the deceased Third Hokage, and it wasn't until much later that Minato came to himself and quickly transported Kushina to the hospital. The Third Hokage's body was carried to the morgue to be prepared for the funeral, and the families of Konohagakure mourned for those lost in the struggle.

But life would go on, as it would have gone on even if Minato had been successful in sealing the Kyuubi inside his infant son.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to stand up, Kushina? I can just tell the elders at the meeting what you want to say, so–"

Kushina snorted, some of the life back in her tone as she rolled her eyes. "For the last time, _yes_! I've been in the hospital for three months, I _need_ to get outside! And those elders won't listen unless they explore my head personally with their mind jutsus, so your word isn't enough."

Minato smiled at her irritated tone, and shifted Naruto to his other arm as he helped Kushina slowly slide out of the hospital bed. Her feet pressed against the floor, and with a grunt, Kushina rose to her feet and leaned against her husband unsteadily.

The baby Naruto had his eyes open, and he smiled at his mother as if congratulating her, his chubby fists waving towards her as she tickled him in his round little belly. He was strong enough to start supporting his head, and he lifted it slightly to coo at her before cuddling against Minato's chest once more. Kushina's violet-blue eyes glowed with love as her son giggled.

"Oh, Naruto…you're so cute!"

"Why can't I get greeted like that?" Minato muttered, a smirk on his face at her expression.

"You're jealous of your own _son_? Jeez, get over yourself, Minato."

She softened her words by leaning in to kiss Minato softly, letting the kiss stretch into the better part of a minute before slowly pulling back. Minato was grinning sheepishly, and she pecked him once more before going on.

"And if I _were_ going to describe you, _cute_ would be too much of an understatement…"

"Wait, so–"

"C'mon, let's get going! I'm happy they allowed me to change earlier this morning…because there's no screen to change behind."

"Uh, Kushina, I don't know if you remember this, but I'm your husband, and I _have _seen you naked before. Multiple times, in fact."

Kushina snorted, and nodded towards Naruto. Minato laughed, his eyes bright as he stared down at his wife.

"I doubt that Naruto's mind is developed enough to be scarred by seeing a naked woman…and you're going to have to get used to the whole mind scarring thing…seeing as Jiraiya's his godfather."

Kushina groaned, and Minato chuckled as the two of them teleported outside the hospital – Minato and his wife had officially checked out the day before, but the doctors recommended one last night just so let her get some rest under medical supervision before going home for good.

Naruto cooed and waved his hands at the sensation, and Minato smiled adoringly at his son. Kushina and he walked hand in hand down the street, and Kushina waved frantically to a slender, dark haired woman who waved back before heading towards them, a small boy running alongside her.

"Good morning, Lord Hokage, sir…" Itachi bowed respectively, and Minato rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Just call me Minato…much less formal."

Itachi's eyes brightened, and Kushina rubbed the top of his head energetically. Itachi scowled in mock anger as he tried to swat Kushina's hands away. Kushina kissed the boy on the forehead – causing him to blush – before leaning to hug Mikoto. The Uchiha woman sighed as she studied Kushina's face worriedly.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally out of the hospital, Shina. I've missed you…"

Kushina grinned. "Me too! I've missed so much…but I'm sure it'll be back to normal in a few days. Oh my gosh…I haven't eaten ramen in three months! Three _months _without ramen, imagine!"

Both Mikoto and Minato exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. Some things never change…and that included Kushina's obsession with ramen.

"You know, Mother says if you're not careful, you'll pass along your unhealthy ramen obsession to Naruto." Itachi stated primly, as if reading from a book. Kushina raised an eyebrow at Mikoto, who bit her lip in embarrassment. Minato smiled warmly at the child, and slowly knelt down.

"You know, Itachi, I've heard from your mother that you're good at handling babies."

Itachi nodded proudly, and Kushina squealed at the adorable way he puffed out his thin chest.

"Well, Kushina and I have to go to a meeting…and I was wondering if you could take Naruto for a while. Is that okay with you?"

Itachi was nodding before the Hokage finished, and ran off with the baby in his arms before Minato could blink. Kushina laughed at Mikoto's embarrassed flush, and the Uchiha sighed.

"Itachi's so motherly…I'm surprised he hasn't stolen a baby of his own by now…"

"I suppose Sasuke keeps him pretty busy." Minato said, and Kushina wrapped an arm around her husband's waist as Mikoto nodded.

"Yes, ever since the Kyuubi Attack, Itachi's been stuck to Sasuke – children in general, actually – like white on rice…I suppose its natural after experiencing something like that, you're bound to be protective."

Kushina nodded, her hand twitching towards her now flat belly. Minato's eyes flashed to his wife, and he quietly excused the two of them. Mikoto hugged Kushina once more, and said goodbye as they parted ways.

Kushina sighed as she leaned against her husband, and by the sad look in her eyes Minato knew that she was remembering the night of the battle, the feeling of the Kyuubi – cruel, despicable, but still her closest companion – torn from her, and the feeling of it being forced back inside her once more.

Minato could do nothing more than be there for her, and that hurt him more than anything.

The two reached the tall and proud Hokage building, with the domed roof and the three spires rising high in the air. A hawk flew across the sky, and the two ninjas caught the sight of movement immediately.

"The meeting is about to start…" Kushina murmured, and Minato nodded, his cerulean eyes staring up at the hawk which circled over the building almost lazily. Minato knew that this meeting would decide the fate of a particular clan of individuals…this meeting and Kushina's testimony would decide the fate of the entire Uchiha clan. They wanted to blame the Uchiha for the arrival of the Kyuubi, for reasons that Minato could not fathom.

If Kushina's testimony proved to the Elders that the Uchiha clan was innocent, then nothing would change, and Konohagakure would continue to thrive as it was.

But if for some reason they chose to not believe Kushina's words…then the Uchiha clan would be moved to a separate and secluded compound much more supervised than the current living quarters that housed the Uchiha clan. It would allow for constant surveillance, which Minato knew would make the Uchiha very wary and suspicious.

Minato's eyes narrowed at the memory of Itachi cradling Naruto softly, his dark eyes wide with awe and wonder at Naruto's bright blue, slightly unfocused eyes staring back at him. The happy smile that stretched across the boy's face as he was entrusted with Naruto's presence for a few hours.

No…the Elders would have to believe Kushina…they would just have to. Konohagakure had been foolish enough to try and subdue the Uchiha clan once, and it would be breaching on insanity for the village to do so once more. The Uchiha needed the rest of the village as much as the village needed them.

Kushina's eyes were determined, and Minato knew that in that moment, his wife was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

"Mother!"

"What is it, Itachi?" The mother wiped her hands hurriedly on her dishtowel, dropping the carrots she was cutting and racing down the hall and into the large living room that opened to the garden, letting light stream in.

Itachi was smiling widely, and pointed to the two babies gurgling on the floor mat.

"They're already friends!"

Mikoto smiled slowly as she leaned against the wall, staring at the two babies that were currently staring at each other in fascination. One's hair was dark, and his skin was pale as he squirmed on the mat beside the other. The other one was slightly darker skinned, and had a puff of golden hair atop his head, and his face was rounder and chubbier than the boy beside him.

And yet their hands were touching each other in curiosity, their differences unknown to them, and it somehow came that they were holding hands. Naruto giggled, his feet kicking behind him in excitement, while Sasuke's head tilted in confusion at the new sensation of interacting with someone else his size.

Then, slowly, Sasuke began to giggle and laugh along with his companion, and Mikoto had to brush a few tears away before slowly retreating and making her way back to the kitchen.

Itachi smiled, and lay on his stomach; dark eyes alight with joy as he watched his younger brother play with his new friend. He reached over to tickle them both, and the two stared at him with the same happy expression, the sounds of their giggles and squeals filling the air.

* * *

Minato sat beside his wife as she told her story of her kidnapping, and the physical description of the man who had committed the crime. Her voice was calm and collected, but Minato knew her more than anyone, and could hear the nervousness trembling in her voice. He couldn't blame her for being nervous; the future of her best friend's clan depended on the validity of her testimony.

The Elders sat in tense silence as they listened without interruption, and after Kushina had finished, one of the interrogators from the Yamanaka clan stepped forward. He smiled comfortingly at Kushina and told her to relax.

"I can't promise that it wont be uncomfortable, but I do promise that I will only look at the memories you have described, and nothing more."

Kushina nodded silently, and her hand squeezed Minato's for a moment before she closed her eyes. The Yamanaka man glanced at Minato, who gave him a nod and a stern glare, letting the man know that if he went anywhere other than where he promised, things wouldn't be pleasant for the man in the future.

The Yamanaka clan member bowed respectively, and his hands moved rapidly into the familiar mind-melding jutsu, and then he went limp. A few of the guards caught him and lay him carefully on the floor. Kushina went limp as well, and Minato held her as the Yamanaka man searched through his wife's memories.

It felt like years later that the two finally regained consciousness, and Kushina leaned her head against Minato's shoulder as the Yamanaka man slowly got to his feet.

The man's bright blue eyes were troubled, and he cleared his throat before turning to the Elders.

"It happened exactly as she said. A man who isn't a part of Konohagakure, but who possesses the Sharingan, forced the Kyuubi out of Kushina's body and manipulated it to attack the village. Her memory hasn't been tampered with, nothing in her mind has been touched since that night. I believe that she is telling the truth."

The Elders murmured to themselves in troubled shock as one of the oldest stood slowly. "The only man we know of who is outside the village and possesses the Sharingan is Madara Uchiha…could he be a suspect?"

One of the other Elders nodded, and stood. "Yes, but how do we know for sure that the Uchiha clan hasn't been communicating with him in secret?"

Minato sighed. "Madara was banished because of his goals to destroy Konoha, what would the Uchiha gain from trying to ally themselves with him?"

The elder who had spoken flushed, and quickly sat back down. Kushina glanced at Minato in gratitude, and spoke quietly.

"Maybe Madara was planning this…to have us blame the Uchiha clan for the attack. From what I know of him, he felt betrayed by the Uchiha clan for not going along with his plans for complete control."

"But why would he use the Kyuubi? Why would he want the Kyuubi to attack Konoha?"

Kushina bit her lip. "Maybe…because he wanted…the current Hokage to be eliminated. This would force the Third to step up, and seeing as he was growing older…it would have been a much less powerful ruler. The Third was a strong leader, but he wasn't as strong of a man as Minato is. If the Uchiha grew resentful enough to plan an attack on Konoha, the Third would fight against it, but he wouldn't have the strength to prevent the elimination of the Uchiha clan. Getting Minato and I out of the way…would spell out the path of the Uchiha clan's doom."

Minato stiffened, and Kushina stoked his arm anxiously, leaning against his shoulder. The Elders sitting around the table stared at the pair with wise, silent eyes, their fingers in various positions on the table before them.

An Elder sighed, and waved a hand in desperation. "A good theory…but how can we be sure?"

The elder in the center of the half-arch of the table stood, and spoke in a calm and emotionless voice. There were twelve Elders staring at their hands on either side of the main Elder, and none of their expressions were anything to go by on what their opinions were.

"All in favor of the Uchiha clan's isolation…"

Kushina held her breath as seven hands rose slowly, and her eyes pricked with tears as the Elder spoke again.

"All in favor of the Uchiha clan being innocent…"

Six hands rose, and the main elder sighed, an old and dusty sound that filled the entire room.

"I have yet to vote." Kushina's dry sobs quieted, and she stared with wide eyes as the old man looked up to stare into the stained glass that made up the skylight of the window above them. His impossibly old face seemed tired, but his mouth was firm as he spoke.

"I vote in favor of the Uchiha's innocence, but that still leaves us at a tie. Lord Hokage…your vote is needed. But you must promise that no bias will be involved in your vote."

Minato nodded, and Kushina stared at him silently as his cerulean eyes narrowed in thought.

"Minato…you cant possibly be…"

"Kushina, please be quiet. I have to think." Minato's voice was stern, and the woman fell silent as her husband leaned his chin on her shoulder, staring at the floor in concentration.

After a few moments, Minato sighed, and he raised his eyes to stare at the main Elder.

"I have my suspicions about the Uchiha clan, but these suspicions are the suspicions that every single person has for one another. There are some things I will never know, even though I am the Hokage. But I do know without a doubt that the Uchiha clan is loyal to Konohagakure, and would never willingly join with Madara. Our isolating them would only bring about resentment within the Uchiha, which would lead to disaster. So I vote in favor of the Uchiha clan's innocence, and that their loyalty resides firmly in this village and everyone in it."

The main Elder nodded, and bowed to the room as the other Elders silently filed out of the room.

"Then it is settled. The Uchiha clan is innocent, and will not be moved into isolation."

And with a nod to Kushina and Minato, the main Elder followed his fellows out the large oaken doors, and the guards and other ninja disappeared in wisps of smoke. Kushina and Minato were left alone in the large hall, and Kushina yelled in triumph while Minato hugged her tightly.

The crisis was averted. The Uchiha clan was no longer in any danger.

* * *

Mikoto knew from the moment that Kushina appeared in her doorway that something dark and ominous had passed, and instead of that underlying worry in her friend's eyes, there was only joy and that familiar mischief. The sun was slowly setting, and Kushina smiled widely before stepping into the bright kitchen.

"Hey Mikoto! Where're the boys?"

Fugaku poked his head out from behind the kitchen wall and nodded to Kushina before resuming his reading of a large scroll. Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Not even a hello…why am I not surprised…"

Fugaku chuckled from his position at the kitchen table, and his wife pecked him on the cheek before leading Kushina into the interior hallway of the house, and down the outer hallway that was partially open to the gardens.

"They fell asleep half an hour ago, Itachi was reading to them."

"Oh, Itachi's such a sweetie!" Kushina sighed longingly, and Mikoto smiled.

"Thank you."

The women peeked into the room, and Kushina had to cover her mouth to restrain herself from giggling in delight.

Itachi was asleep on the ground, his face pillowed by the large picture book in his hands, while the two adventurous babies were crawling all over the boy, giggling and spitting everywhere. Two pairs of large round eyes – one pair cerulean blue, the other the color of polished onyx – snapped to the women standing at the doorway. Kushina ran forward to scoop up Naruto, who nuzzled her in greeting. Kushina smiled, rubbing noses with him in happiness as she hugged him close. Mikoto picked up Sasuke, ignoring his squeals of protest, and leaned out to call softly to Fugaku.

"Fugaku…do you mind carrying Itachi to bed?"

Fugaku sighed, but was there in an instant, and his gruff expression eased as he stared at his peacefully sleeping child. Strong arms carefully and easily hefted the boy so that Itachi's cheek was pressed against Fugaku's shoulder. Itachi mumbled incoherently, but relaxed when his father stoked his hair comfortingly. The man walked down the hall, and disappeared around the corner. Kushina sighed as she shifted so that Naruto was comfortably tucked into her elbow, and thanked Mikoto for taking Naruto for the day.

"It was no trouble, Kushina. I really do hope that Naruto and Sasuke will be friends…"

Kushina smiled, and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'm sure that they will."

The two said their goodbyes, and Kushina headed down the street, Naruto giggling and squirming at the sight of the bright orange light that was shed on everything. Kushina sighed as she shifted the baby so he was against her shoulder, leaving him free to stare behind them.

Minato came up beside his wife and took her hand.

"Already a handful, huh?"

Kushina nodded, and shifted Naruto once more so he could see what was in front of them. "Yeah…he's so full of energy…"

"As are you." Minato said quietly, and Kushina laughed lightly as she finally gave up and handed Naruto to Minato. Minato smiled and lifted Naruto up in the air so that he was looking up at the boy.

"Just like your mother, huh little guy? Let's hope you get some of my good traits too."

Kushina smiled, and touched their son's bright hair. "He already does, Minato. He is your son too, after all."

"Yeah…I know. It's still such a strange concept, being a _father_. I never expected to be here…I expected to…well…"

Kushina's eyes were soft in the light of the dying sun. "You expected to die that night."

"Yeah. I knew that I had to do something, but then I saw you, and the Third Hokage."

Kushina smiled, and turned so that they were staring up at the mountain which held all four of the Hokage's faces.

"You know, while he and I were preparing, he told me that often times the more obvious, predictable path is the wrong one. He said that it was to be expected that you would eventually sacrifice yourself for the village…but that was the wrong path. He told me about what our deaths would lead to – you heard the gist of his idea in the meeting this morning – and we both knew that if the path was allowed to take root…not only would the Uchiha clan be destroyed, but our son would be seen as a monster. No one would've seen him as a hero. They would only see him as the monster that took away some of their beloved family members in the battle with the Kyuubi. But now that it's back inside of me – and no one knows that fact – life can go on."

Minato stared at his wife, and she grinned at him happily. He looked up to see that Naruto's grin of joy was the exact same.

"He has your smile, Kushina. Naruto has your smile."

The baby boy giggled at the sound of his father's voice, and the light around him made his skin glow and his eyes sparkle. The red haired woman leaned against her husband, who was smiling as he watched their son kick and giggle above them.

The sun was setting now, sending shadows of grief and remorse into the heart of Konohagakure. But the darkness couldn't last forever. Soon, the bright light of a new day would shine upon them, casting out the shadows and paving the way to the future. There was no reason to linger on the past and what had happened in the darkness of night. When that sun sunk below the horizon, there was only one question that could be asked.

_What will tomorrow bring? _


	2. Chapter 1: Family

Hey you guys!

Hope you like this chapter, and if you want me to continue, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Enjoy!

_

* * *

Chapter 1: Family_

**_The family - that dear octopus from whose tentacles we never quite escape, nor, in our inmost hearts, ever quite wish to. _**

_~Dodie Smith_

_

* * *

_

"Okay, Naruto…I'm done." Kushina hurriedly swallowed her mouthful of eggs, and wiped her mouth as her eight-year-old son grabbed at her arm impatiently. "Let me just brush my teeth, and we'll–"

"But I'm gonna be late for my first day at the Academy, Mom!"

"No, you're not, Naruto."

"Am too!"

"Are not."

"Am too!"

"Are _not_!"

A chuckle was heard from the entrance to the dining room, and the mother and son looked up to see Minato smiling, dressed in his Hokage robes and holding the hand of a smiling six-year-old girl. Her short red hair held back with a clip, and violet-blue eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Mom and Naruto are so loud!" The girl stated simply, and Minato patted her head as Kushina blushed in embarrassment. Naruto scoffed, and danced over to stick his tongue out at his younger sister.

"Oh yeah! Sasuke told me that yesterday, you were so loud that he heard you _all_ the way across the village!"

Kazuki glared at her brother, and put her small hands on her hips in defense.

"That was cuz you _stole_ my teddy!"

"Enough, you two…" Minato moved in between them, and the two siblings huffed as they crossed their arms over their chest. Kushina got up from the table, and kissed Minato on the cheek as she moved to quickly brush her teeth.

Minato straightened Naruto's shirt, and ruffled his son's hair as he led him towards the door. Kazuki trotted behind them, her irritation set aside for a moment as he watched her father tie on his ninja headband, and her mouth opened in a longing sigh.

"Why can't I go to the Academy, Dad?"

Minato turned to smile at his daughter. "Well, you're not old enough, Kazuki. Just be patient for two more years…and then you'll go. Who knows…maybe you'll surpass your big brother!"

Naruto huffed at his father. "Nuh uh…that's _never _gonna happen! She'll always be little _Kazu-chan_ to me!"

'And you'll always be annoying _Naru-baka _to me!" Kazuki and her brother leapt at each other once more, and Kushina came in just in time to scoop Kazuki up into her arms. The girl started struggling, but one fierce look from her mother had that thought scrambling for cover, and she let herself be held, glaring at her brother over their mother's shoulder.

Kushina turned to smile at her husband, and the man sighed as he stared at his wife and daughter…whose red hair and violet-blue eyes made one think that they could be twins. But Kazuki had Minato's face, as well as his disposition. Naruto had inherited Minato's hair and eyes, but everything else about the boy was strikingly similar to his loud and confident wife, Kushina.

Naruto soon had his attention once more, because the boy snatched the Hokage hat out of Minato's hand. The eight-year-old raced out the door, and stood in the middle of the street, and put the hat on his head, yelling.

"Someday, I'm gonna be–"

"Naruto, we all know that you're going to be Hokage one day…you've made it perfectly clear…" A lower voice came from behind the boy, and Naruto turned with a grin to see a familiar fourteen-year-old Uchiha with a peaceful and calm face smiling at him. A Konohagakure headband was tied securely around his forehead, and sported a dark vest. On the back of the vest, as well as the chest pocket, there was an Uchiha clan symbol.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Sasuke waved shyly to Kushina and Minato from beside his brother. Kazuki marched right up to the Uchiha jounin and hugged him, her face alight with happiness when the older Uchiha wrapped his arms around her and swung her up so she was seated on his hip.

"Why hello, Kazuki. You're getting taller every day!"

Kazuki giggled, and turned to point to her older brother. "We're walking Naruto to the Academy, wanna come with us?"

Itachi glanced at Minato and Kushina, who nodded – Kushina gave him the thumbs up – and he smiled slightly at the girl on his hip.

"Sure."

Kazuki squirmed to get down, but she held onto his hand as the group made their way down the street. Minato and Kushina walked behind the group of kids, Kushina lacing her fingers through her husbands as they watched Naruto and Sasuke chat animatedly about the Academy.

"You know, I've never seen Sasuke this excited about anything before…"

Kushina laughed softly, and watched the Uchiha child smile widely at Naruto's wild gesticulations for a moment before answering.

"Being Naruto's best friend has its consequences. And it's always been a dream of his, to be a ninja. Just like his older brother…"

Minato snorted, and his cerulean eyes glanced at the movement of tree branches in the cool spring breeze. A few leaves broke away from the tree and blew in spirals across the road, making Minato stop and watch them as they disappeared.

Kushina sighed. "What are you thinking about, Minato?"

"Just…how…I wish that the Third Hokage could see how much he brought to this village by making that sacrifice."

Kushina kissed her husband on the cheek, and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "He and Naruto would've gotten along."

Minato laughed softly. "Of course they would. The Third Hokage was like everyone's father…there was no _not_ getting along."

"Just like with you."

"Huh?"

"You can change to be whatever your village needs. If they need a friend, you're there. If they need a father, you're there. If they need a protector…you'll be there. That's what a Hokage does."

Minato smiled, and kissed the top of her head with a smirk. "What if they need a husband?"

Kushina pursed her lips, and he laughed at the furious blush that coated her cheeks and neck. "Well…they'll just have to go without."

"I suppose they will."

"What's with that disappointed tone, mister?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

* * *

Itachi glanced back at the Hokage and his wife, and a small smile crossed his lips as he watched Kushina's face heat up as Minato whispered something into her ear. Kazuki peered around to see what he was looking at, and Itachi quickly turned so that she wouldn't know that he had been staring at her parents.

Sasuke was listening to Naruto as he chattered excitedly about some neighbors that his mother had told him were also attending the Academy, such as Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno. The names were unfamiliar to Sasuke, but Naruto had played with some of them on the playground, so he described them to Sasuke as they walked.

Naruto was blatantly in awe when describing the pink haired Sakura ("She's cute…and her hair is awesome. I wonder if she put dye in it.") and Itachi rolled his eyes at Sasuke confused look. Of course the two boys would be clueless about how to act around girls. It was to be expected…

Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms over his chest at the sight of Itachi's smirk.

"What do _you_ know about girls, Itachi?"

"More than you do at the moment, Little Brother."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up suggestively, and a shifty grin crossed his lips as he leaned in closer.

"Does that mean that you've…" Itachi closed his eyes in preparation for the worst. Jiraiya _was_ the godfather after all…God knows what that man's been teaching Naruto…

"…held a girl's _hand_ before?" Sasuke and Naruto both leaned in close to hear Itachi's answer, and Itachi found himself blushing slightly at the sudden question. Naruto started cackling at the sight of Itachi's embarrassment, and Sasuke grinned.

Itachi cleared his throat, trying to scrap together his dignity as he replied. "Yes, I have."

Better to leave out that the extent of holding his female teammate's hand had stretched only to the necessary contact as teammates…and nothing romantic had even crossed their minds at the time.

Naruto's mouth dropped in shock – Sasuke's eyes bulged in surprise that his older brother was anything less than innocent and untainted – and without another word the blonde turned and yelled to his mother.

"Hey Mom, guess what?"

Kushina looked over at her son, and called back. "What?"

"Itachi's held the hand of a _girl_!"

"That's…uh…very nice, Naruto."

Naruto turned around, grinning from ear to ear. Itachi snorted, and Kazuki tugged Itachi's hand so that the older boy leaned down. The red haired girl reached up to whisper in the boy's ear.

"You still love me best though, right? Even if that other girl is prettier?"

Itachi laughed, and patted the younger girl's forehead. "Of course, Kazuki."

Kazuki beamed at him, and the two ran to catch up with their brothers before they disappeared around the corner. The Academy was across the street from the Hokage tower, and Itachi stopped when he reached the outer gates. The yard was filled with children, and Naruto yelled to his parents, running back to tell them what was on his mind. Sasuke suddenly stiffened, and his hand automatically reached out to grab his brother's shirt. Sasuke stared at his brother, who stared back at him silently. After a few seconds, Sasuke spoke.

"What if I'm not as good as everyone else, Big Brother?"

Itachi laughed softly, and Kazuki seemed to sense that this was a private moment, because she slowly darted after her older brother, poking Naruto playfully in the side. Naruto glanced back at the Academy, muttering something under his breath to his father, his eyes were nervous for the first time. Itachi saw Minato kneel down in front of him, and the Hokage stared lovingly at his son for a moment before pulling him into a tight and tender hug. Kushina joined in, and Kazuki hugged all of them as well as she could with her thin arms.

Itachi turned back to Sasuke, and reached out as if to poke his brother in the forehead. Sasuke closed his eyes as if expecting it, but at the last second Itachi let his hand slowly drift down to wrap around Sasuke's shoulders.

"I don't care whether you're first or last in your class…because you're always going to be my only little brother. I don't care what Father says, because in truth…I wish that I hadn't been the best at everything. It was lonely being as skilled as I am, Sasuke…that's why I refused the offer to become part of the ANBU. If Father had had his way, I would be Captain of the ANBU by now. But I didn't want that."

Sasuke's eyes were wide in shock at hearing that his brother had defied his father so blatantly, and he bit his lip as he asked.

"But Itachi...why didn't you want it? You're so powerful…you could do so much!"

Itachi was silent for a few moments, but a small smile stretched across his face as he looked back down at his brother. "I wanted to have friends, Sasuke. I was so happy when the Hokage put me on a three-man team when I graduated the academy. He knew that I didn't want to be singled out and pushed to do things I didn't want. I'm technically a jounin, but the Hokage was kind enough to allow me to continue to work with my chuunin teammates instead of taking on the customary duties of a jounin. And if I had accepted those offers…I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with my family. Remember, Sasuke, the most important thing in your life shouldn't be what grade you got on your test, or how many jutsus you learn. The most important thing in your life should be protecting and caring for the people that make you happy. Your family…and your friends."

Itachi squeezed his brother's shoulders affectionately, and Sasuke smiled toothily before suddenly hugging the older boy tightly. Itachi's eyes softened as he stared down at the peaceful face of his younger brother, and gently hugged Sasuke back.

Naruto's loud voice interrupted them, and the two brothers looked up to see Naruto waiting at the Academy entrance, a huge grin on his face that lit up his bright cerulean eyes.

"You coming, Sasuke?"

Minato and Kushina were standing nearby, and they waved and smiled to their son and Kushina called out to Sasuke.

"Go get 'em, Sasuke! Go easy on Naruto, won't you?"

Naruto's voice blared out in indignation. "_Hey_!"

Sasuke laughed at his friend's scowl, and pulled away from Itachi to join Naruto at the gate.

"I will, Mrs. Namikaze."

And with a last wave, Naruto started to run, laughing in excitement, turning slightly to slap high fives with Sasuke, who ran alongside his friend as they both followed the group of kids into the large building.

Itachi stood by the gates, one hand reaching out as if to steady himself on the railing, his fingers feeling every dent and every place where miss-thrown kunai and shuriken had pierced it and chipped the paint away.

His brother didn't look back as the two disappeared behind those large oak doors, and he heard Kushina and Minato approach him from behind. Kazuki sat on her father's shoulders, and Kushina smiled warmly at him.

"It's hard to let go…"

Itachi nodded, scuffing his sandals against the cobblestone beneath his feet. Minato reached up to steady the energetic girl perched on his shoulders, and he met Itachi's eye.

"I have a mission ready for your team…can you tell them to meet me in my office in an hour or so? I have a promise to keep with this little rascal first…"

Kazuki nodded importantly. "He's gonna push me on the swings, so high that I could jump on the clouds if I wanted!"

Kushina laughed, and reached up to wipe a smudge of dirt from her daughter's cheek. "Let's hope you don't go that high, Kazuki."

"Awww, but any lower is no fun!"

"Whatever you say, honey." Kushina winked at Itachi over her shoulder as they walked away, laughing at the small pout that crossed Kazuki's face. The Uchiha waited until the Namikaze family had disappeared from sight, and then made his way down the street. He turned the corner to enter the bustling main street, navigating his way through the crowd of shoppers.

The air was cool and crisp as Itachi turned his face up to bask in the warm sun that shined down on the village, and he walked leisurely, heading towards his team's regular meeting place.

Itachi exited the street, and headed towards a small circle of stones that rested next to the edge of the large lake, and he saw that his squad was already there and waiting for him.

Natsumi – a short, free-spirited girl with long brown braids – turned at the sound of his approach, and her chocolate-brown eyes seemed almost hazel in the sunlight. Her outfit was the traditional green vest of a chuunin, and black pants that cut off just below her knees and a sleeveless gray shirt underneath the vest. The traditional headband of black cloth was tied around her neck, and the metal glinted in the light.

Sora – a tall, solemn boy with black hair and bright green eyes – was standing, and he grinned at Itachi when he turned to see whom the girl was waving at. His outfit was made up of white shorts, and a black short-sleeved shirt with an interesting symbol of his own design stitched on the back. His headband was made of dark green cloth, and it was tied around his forehead.

Setsuna – their rather brisk and no-nonsense sensei – was a muscular jounin in his early thirties, with longish brown hair that was tied back with a black bandana that had the metal Konohagakure plate stitched on the section of cloth that covered his forehead. Thee saluted to Itachi from his position on the rock beside the water. His outfit was mainly black, and instead of a vest he had a gray jacket with pockets similar to the chuunin vest.

Itachi smiled at them as he reached the circle of rocks, and the four of them didn't speak, but their relationship was a quiet one, as it had been from day one. All of them were indisputably different, but similar in one aspect: their respect and acceptance of silence and the enjoyment of the peace that silence often brought. There was no one in their squad who liked to be loud and obnoxious, but neither were they all emotionless mutes.

There was balance within the group, and they cherished that balance that allowed them to work together so well.

Itachi smiled as he stared at his team, and they smiled back at him, not asking or wondering what he was smiling about.

This was what Itachi enjoyed most about being in a squad. These three people – excepting Sasuke and the Namikaze children – knew him better than anyone, and didn't wonder or try to figure out why Itachi was smiling at that moment. In his family, he had to always be the genius…the perfect and obedient son. He knew that his mother and father loved him dearly, but he also knew that they had a predestined image of him, an image that had been formed ever since he had started showing exponential skill in the ways of the ninja, as well as his mastery of the Sharingan at such a young age.

The only reason he had become a ninja in the first place was to be able to protect his family if the time ever came…not because he had a dream to be strong or any of that nonsense.

Itachi was allowed to be himself around his squad and those few people outside of that group, like his brother and the children of the Hokage. They knew his softer side and his hatred of any form of violence.

Here, in this circle of people…Itachi knew that he could smile without fear. For in this circle that included the most precious people of Itachi's life…there was a family that was in ways more intimate than any blood relative.

And in this family of his, Itachi could smile just to smile, and that made him happier than anyone could ever know.

* * *

Sasuke smiled slightly at the short-haired girl – her pale eyes made it apparent that she was of the Hyuuga clan – next to him, and quickly glanced at his best friend who had been seated in the very front row. The reason for this was obvious, as Naruto had already gotten into a shouting match with the teacher, Iruka. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he leaned his chin against the palm of his hand.

The introduction had been simple, just the basic rules of the classroom as well as a general summary of how the school year would go. Now that the introduction was done – and after Iruka had shouted at Naruto for trying to throw a water balloon at him – he was making sure that the students had remembered his speech, and was quizzing them.

"Miss…Hinata, is it?" The girl beside Sasuke nodded, twiddling her thumbs. "What is the first and most important rule of this classroom?"

"Um…t-to try y-your hardest…and b-b-be respectful to everyone a-around you."

"Yes, that's right. Good. Now…"

Sasuke heard someone next to him, and glanced over, only to flinch in shock as he saw a familiar flash of red hair and violet-blue eyes. Iruka was asking a boy in the front a question, so he didn't see Sasuke lean over.

"Kazuki-chan…what are you doing here?"

Kazuki grinned impishly, and put a finger to her lips. Sasuke blinked, and slowly sat back, his eyes glancing at her from time to time as the boy in front struggled to remember what day the first test was on. The minutes passed, and Sasuke was just allowing himself to believe that Kazuki would actually manage to pull this off when the door was suddenly slammed off of its hinges, flying off of the wall and missing Iruka's head by an inch.

The entire class went deathly still as a fuming red-haired woman stalked into the room, her eyes flames of anger as a certain girl shrunk into her seat in fear.

"You. Are. In. _So_. Much. Trouble." Kushina Namikaze hissed, her eyes flashing as Kazuki slumped in her seat, and in a flash, the girl was under Kushina's arm and the woman was fuming.

"How could you just run off like that? Do you know how worried I was, young lady? I know you want to be in the Academy, but that doesn't excuse your blatant disrespect for–"

"Um…Mrs. Namikaze?" Iruka asked delicately, his voice light as if tiptoeing around her, trying to avoid angering her.

Kushina seemed to realize that the entire room was looking at her, and Sasuke snickered at the way Naruto's head slumped onto his desk in humiliation.

"Oh…sorry…" Kushina said with a weak laugh, slowly backing out of the room, trying in vain to fit the door back into the hinges, but after a moment let it go and disappeared. They could all hear Kushina scolding and threatening her daughter as the two walked down the hall, and it was only when they were out of earshot when Iruka relaxed, and sighed.

Iruka cleared his throat nervously, and tried to regain his composure as he asked.

"Okay class…what is the next most important rule in the classroom?"

Sasuke smiled widely, and raised his hand. Iruka called on him, and he said quietly. "Don't mess with Mrs. Namikaze."

Naruto whipped around to grin at him, and Iruka smiled slightly, turning to write on the board.

"That's correct."

At Iruka's response, the entire class burst out into a chorus of giggles, and Sasuke relaxed in his seat, smiling more widely at the kids around him. The boy in front of him – a boy with two triangle stripes adorning his cheeks – turned to raise his hand for a high five, grinning wolfishly. Sasuke stared at the hand, and then slowly raised his own hand in response. The boy slapped his hand with a grin, and the dog in his lap nuzzled the boy's arm as Sasuke smiled.

The Uchiha boy relaxed into his seat, and his eyes were happy as they stared around at the group of students in his class.

Sasuke was finally on his way to becoming a ninja, like his father wanted.

_I don't care what Father says, because in truth…I wish that I hadn't been the best at everything. It was lonely being as skilled as I am, Sasuke…_

But it wasn't only about proving to his parents that he was strong, it was more than just being the best.

_Remember, Sasuke, the most important thing in your life shouldn't be what grade you got on your test, or how many jutsus you learn. The most important thing in your life should be protecting and caring for the people that make you happy._

It was to prove to himself that when the time came to protect those precious people…Sasuke would be ready. There would be no hesitation and no fear, because the people that made up his family were his foundation, and without them the sky would no longer be as blue…the sun wouldn't shine as brightly…and the warmth of a smile wouldn't carry the same weight.

Sasuke's family was his world.


	3. Chapter 2: Siblings

Hey everyone! Love this story, and i hope that you guys like it too!

How are the characters? Believable, lovable, realistic?

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

thanks! :D**  
**

_

* * *

Chapter 2: Siblings _

_

* * *

_

_**Our siblings. They resemble us just enough to make all their differences confusing, and no matter what we choose to make of this, we are cast in relation to them our whole lives long. **_

_~Susan Scarf Merrell_

_

* * *

_

Naruto sighed as he let his head drop forward so that it was hanging against his chest, his eyes closed as he tuned out Iruka's yells of anger and frustration. His arms and legs were tied up, and he didn't even dare look at the class, knowing he'd see those violet-blue eyes rolling in exasperation. Iruka's words floated in at random intervals, and Naruto supposed that if he had been really listening, they would form an actual sentence.

_Why…such…troublemaker?_

Well that should be obvious…why else would twelve-year-olds do things that they find amusing? It was _fun_. But that excuse never worked with teachers like Iruka, who thought that ninja were always supposed to be focused and calm, so Naruto racked his brain for a proper justification.

Hmm…maybe this time it should be because he was a socially deprived and overall isolated child who felt that he needed to create a ruckus throughout the village in order to get attention.

Well, that was partially true at least. The attention was nice, even if it was negative. But socially deprived? What nonsense.

Maybe he could blame it on Kazuki somehow…that little annoying sister had it coming to her after all. When his father had said that she would maybe surpass her older brother, Naruto never imagined that that could ever possibly occur.

And yet somehow, _somehow_…Kazuki had proved herself skilled enough to enter the Academy just a few months after Naruto and Sasuke had begun classes. People were calling her a genius_, _saying ridiculous things like _you can definitely tell that she's the Hokage's daughter_, or _just like her father, _and _a genius like her father_…it made Naruto so _angry_. Why couldn't he have been the one gifted with Dad's skills? Why was he just…pushed aside like some washed up version with similar hair and eyes?

How could they just pass over him like that? He was the Hokage's son too, and he was still more skilled than Kazuki! But just because she was younger than everyone in their class, people got all uppity and freaked out over how great she was.

It made Naruto want to throw up.

The only one who really understood how he felt was Sasuke, and if it weren't for his kind presence and quiet understanding Naruto would've snapped a long time ago. It wasn't that he felt that his parents and friends didn't support him…it was just that even _Dad_ constantly praised Kazuki, and it was him who said that as long as Naruto was himself, people would always be proud of him.

No one was proud of him now, but Naruto was past having any shame in doing what he wanted. If no on wanted to notice him, he'd make it so they _had_ to notice. He loved doing pranks, because they made him happy. But no one ever noticed that. They thought he was just trying to make trouble. He just wanted someone to notice him for something _other_ than how poorly he did on tests and exams.

His cerulean eyes were scowling as he struggled half-heartedly against the bonds that tied him, and that made Iruka even angrier, and the teacher launched into a whole other lecture on how his lack of respect made him a bad example. Naruto smirked, and settled down to bask in the attention he was getting. This must be a record; Iruka had never paid this much notice to him before. It was to the point where if Iruka yelled the name Uzumaki, Naruto didn't even turn, knowing that the teacher was talking to his sister, telling her how _perfect_ she was…

Naruto knew that he was a knucklehead a good 90% of the time, but that was just who he was. He was driven to be great, and his dream of becoming Hokage only pushed him harder to becoming a good ninja.

Iruka's voice suddenly came to him, and his words made Naruto's blood run cold.

"Naruto, ninja who goof off all the time don't become Hokage. In fact, your sister is more qualified at this point to become Hokage than you are!"

Naruto's eyes turned into icy shards of dark cerulean. Something snapped inside his mind, and his vision was tinted red for the briefest second. How…dare he! Kazuki wasn't like him; she didn't have the drive he did! How could she even think of becoming Hokage?

His eyes glanced to the crowd, and he gaped in horror as he saw his younger sister, her long red hair pulled back in a ponytail, smiling slightly in pleasure, blushing in embarrassment when everyone's eyes locked onto her. That smug…that _arrogant_…

With a silent growl he easily cut away the bonds surrounding him, standing slowly and with deadly precision. Iruka seemed surprised that Naruto had cut himself free so easily, and Naruto snarled.

"Shut _up_ about stupid Kazuki! If she's so good, then just make her _Hokage_ already! Stop going on and on about how damn _skilled _and _promising _she is! I'm sick of it! You say that all of us are equal and all have fair chances to be great, but that's the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard in my life! Go screw yourself, Iruka-_sensei_!" Naruto flipped him off and stalked towards the door, his shoulders shaking and his hands clenched into such tight fists that blood dripped down his hands. Iruka's face was pale in shock, but it tightened in anger after seeing Naruto's hand gesture.

"Naruto! We're not finished here!"

"Well _I _am! Don't worry, I'll clean up the statues…so there's nothing more to talk about that you haven't _already_ revealed to the entire class. It's funny, with everyone else, you pull them aside and talk to them in private. It makes it less embarrassing for them. But with me…you don't give a damn about my feelings, because I'm not like _perfect little Kazu-chan_, am I?"

Naruto didn't wait for an answer as he kicked open the door, leaving it to slam with a deafening crack as he stormed out. Naruto started running, and his heart pounded as he let the grief overtake him. Voices called out after him, but the blonde ignored them, running through the yard and jumping up onto the roofs of the houses, running towards the Hokage tower. If scrubbing the wall so hard that his fingers bled didn't distract him, nothing would.

What was the point of trying to beat her? Ignoring her didn't work either, because she always found a way to needle her way into everything he did. She seemed set out to ruin his life, always trying to hang out with him and Sasuke, always trying to do better than him, seeming disappointed when she did.

Naruto's face contorted as he tried to control his emotions, but he had never been good at controlling his feelings, and a sob filled his throat as angry tears started to fall.

* * *

Kushina rubbed her temples with her fingers, violent-blue eyes tense and her face sad as she listened to Iruka's report of what had occurred in class that day. She could tell that the teacher was very hurt by Naruto's words, and tried to explain that her son was just going through a phase.

But was it a phase?

Naruto was the light of her life, and no matter how much she loved Kazuki, Naruto was the baby who bore the marks of the Kyuubi, and the child that she had risked her life to protect. Naruto was the son that would've been burdened with the Kyuubi if Kushina and her husband had died.

Naruto was the child that reminded Kushina of herself when she was young, and with that personality also carried the tendency to speak before thinking over their words first. But what Naruto had said in class…that wasn't at all like his usual self. Naruto was usually bubbly, competitive, and an overall _happy_ person. But whenever Kazuki was involved…he turned into something else. He was so stuck on Kazuki's skills that his mind shorted out…and he began to eat away at himself in resentment.

Kushina hated to see Naruto go through this, because she knew that there was nothing she could do but try and ease the bitterness that Naruto had against Kazuki.

Little did Naruto know, but every time after Naruto and Kazuki had a big fight – at least once a week – Kazuki woke up screaming in the middle of the night. When Minato and Kushina rushed in to see what was wrong, she wouldn't speak, and her eyes would be wide and full of tears. The panic in her expression was so terrible that it made Kushina's heart ache. Before her parent's could comfort her, Kazuki dashed out of her room and ran over to her older brother's room across the hall. She always yanked open the door, and stared at Naruto's sleeping form – the boy could sleep through anything – on the bed for several long moments. Then, her face would relax, and she would slowly return to bed, pulling the covers up and going straight to sleep.

The girl never told Kushina what her dreams consisted of, but Kushina knew that it had something to do with the well being of her brother, who Kazuki claimed she hated, but in truth loved dearly.

Kazuki was actually envious of Naruto, of his ability to get along with others, of his bold confidence and his inability to admit defeat. The girl wanted so badly to make her brother see her as an equal, but what she didn't realize was that Naruto only got more resentful the more she excelled. Naruto didn't have the brains that Minato had passed down to Kazuki, and so while Naruto didn't do very well on tests and exams, Kazuki excelled at not only that, but at physical tests as well. It made the bridge between them even greater.

Iruka finished his explanation, and after a few more apologies Kushina left his office, and headed out towards where her son was currently working. It was already sunset, and yet when she looked up towards the cliffs, she saw a yellow haired boy still scrubbing at the red paint that formed the insulting marks on the Hokage faces.

Kushina sighed, and stared at her son for a few long minutes before turning to walk towards their home.

Naruto needed time alone, and Kushina was going to give it to him, even if it hurt her to do it.

The sun continued to sink towards the horizon, and the air was cooling slowly but surely, preparing for the night of the full moon.

* * *

Naruto, after he was done washing the cliff faces, went to sit on one of the small ledges that were scattered along the Hokage tower, his feet dangling over the edge and his arms holding the bars wistfully as he stared out over the village of Konoha.

It was sunset, and the crimson-orange light made everything seem vibrant and beautiful, but Naruto was too lost in his thoughts to notice. He didn't hear the footsteps of a ninja, and turned in surprise to see one of the chuunins who hung out at the Academy, Mizuki, standing there. His silver hair hung in his eyes, and his eyes were kind as he seated himself beside the blonde.

"Tough day, huh, Naruto?"

Naruto scowled, and leaned against the bars. "Yeah. I just…don't get what's so special about Kazuki…what does she have that I don't?"

Mizuki sighed sympathetically. "She is remarkable, isn't she?"

"It makes me sick."

Mizuki's eyes flashed at the anger in his tone, and a small smile crossed his lips. "You know, Naruto…there's a way you can surpass Kazuki. In a way that she'll never be able to match."

Naruto's eyes lit up, and a grin spread across his lips. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What can I do?"

Mizuki smiled, and his eyes gleamed in the light of the fading sun. Naruto didn't notice the malicious satisfaction that flitted across the chuunin's face, and listened as Mizuki told him what to do.

* * *

Naruto slowly stuck a kunai through the lock of the Forbidden Jutsu Archive, and grinned mischievously when the lock sprung open almost silently. The boy glanced around, sighing in relief when no alarms went off and no one appeared in the hallway. The boy stole into the room, and stared at the walls of scrolls that were stored in wooden slots. The larger ones were near to the floor, and Naruto scanned along the bottom as he searched for the scroll that Mizuki had described to him.

Naruto's eyes locked on one scroll in particular, and he recognized it as the one Mizuki had described, and with a quick glance around, grabbed it and ran out of the room.

The window was still open from where Naruto had entered, and the boy darted out, closing the window carefully behind him. With a cackle, Naruto ran towards the woods, glancing back to make sure that no one had noticed. He saw nothing, but something red caught his eye, and he turned to his right hurriedly, cerulean eyes scanning furiously. But there was nothing there, and Naruto continued to the forest without another thought.

* * *

Kazuki gasped as she saw her brother come out of the Hokage tower window with a large scroll in hand, and quickly ducked behind the concrete wall when Naruto looked her way. Her heart pounded as she heard him running through the grass, and peeked out to see her brother running towards the forest.

Sasuke was crouched beside her, and his pale face was glowing slightly in the light of the full moon.

Kazuki hissed. "I told you that Naruto was up to something, Sasuke! I noticed that Naruto didn't come home after finishing cleaning up the Hokage faces, and Mom and Dad told me that he was probably out thinking and needed time to himself."

"And so, of course, you disregarded their advice to leave him alone and followed him. Why am I not surprised?" Sasuke muttered, his dark eyes thoughtful as the two of them watched Naruto disappear into the forest.

"Well, I know Naruto better than that. He's not the type to go off and brood, and then come home quietly without doing anything. That's more _your _style."

"Hey!"

Kazuki giggled at Sasuke's glare of indignation, and whispered. "What should we do?"

Sasuke frowned. "Well, we probably should go call the Hokage, and–"

"I didn't say what we should do as ninja-to-be, I asked what we should do as his best friend and his sister!"

"Well, in that case…we should follow him. Maybe we can find out what he's doing with a forbidden scroll." Sasuke muttered, and the two of them were about to dart out from behind the wall when a tall chuunin slunk out from behind the outer edge of the tower, and Sasuke pulled Kazuki back as the light of the moon lit up Mizuki's face.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Kazuki whispered, and Sasuke shushed her as Mizuki glanced their way at the sound. After a moment, Mizuki shook his head, and looked towards the woods where Naruto had disappeared. Kazuki and Sasuke watched as Mizuki grinned in anticipation, and disappeared. Sasuke relaxed as the chuunin vanished, and Kazuki struggled to get out of Sasuke's restraining arms to dash after the chuunin and her brother. Sasuke sighed, and followed her.

The Uchiha and Namikaze ran for several minutes, darting behind trees whenever they heard the sound of Mizuki's footsteps. Kazuki's face was pinched in worry, and Sasuke ran close to her, smiling in encouragement.

"Sasuke, do you think he really…_hates_ me?"

"No. I don't. Naruto's just angry that people are paying so much attention to you. But he's not a vengeful person…so he'll get over it eventually."

"I just want to make him see that I'm not just silly little Kazu-chan who can't do anything by herself. I want him to see me as…someone he can rely on."

"He _does_ rely on you, Kazuki. It's just that you're his only little sister, and his job is to protect you no matter what. Trust me, I know from personal experience."

Kazuki nodded, and the two suddenly saw Naruto's blonde head through a gap in the undergrowth. Mizuki was standing there, and Naruto looked up from his reading of the scroll.

"Mizuki!"

"So…you got the scroll, Naruto."

"Yeah! I only managed to learn the first technique, but–"

Naruto suddenly stopped, and Kazuki gasped as she saw what had made her brother pause. Mizuki was twirling a large kunai around one finger lazily, and Sasuke tensed at the smug smirk that crossed the chuunin's face.

"I thought that it would be a bit harder to convince you, Naruto…but I'm surprised! You're as pathetic and gullible as you look! This must be my lucky day. I kill you, take the scroll…and no one's the wiser."

Naruto's eyes widened, and the scroll fell to the ground as he scrambled backwards. "What do you mean, you said that this was to help me surpass Kazuki!"

Kazuki stiffened at her brother's words, and Sasuke's eyes flickered upwards at the sign of movement. A clone of Mizuki was creeping up behind Naruto, one of his large shuriken that were strapped to his back in hand. Kazuki yelled, bursting out from the bushes.

"Behind you, Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Mizuki swinging at him, and the chuunin was inches from slicing Naruto's neck when a dark blur suddenly blocked the shuriken with a kunai. Sasuke struggled under the weight of Mizuki's weapon, but managed to hold his own for a few moments, giving Kazuki time to drag her older brother out of the way.

Mizuki smiled wickedly, and suddenly the other clone grabbed Sasuke from behind, and the Uchiha boy twisted harshly to kick Mizuki in the jaw, making the chuunin recoil. But with a snarl, Sasuke was sent flying into a tree trunk, and Kazuki flinched at the sound of Sasuke's head colliding sharply with the wood. Sasuke went limp, and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Naruto's eyes flashed at the sight, and the boy leapt at Mizuki.

"You bastard!"

The clone smirked, and took Naruto on while the other came for Kazuki.

"One death, three deaths, there's not much of a difference to me as long as I get the scroll."

Kazuki paled as she saw Mizuki approaching her, and glared as best she could, shifting into her fighting stance that her father had taught her. Her violet-blue eyes were scared though, at the thought of trying to hold her own against this skilled chuunin.

Mizuki leapt at her, and Kazuki dodged the best she could, her eyes widening at the sight of a kunai in his hand. His foot collided with her arms, which rose to defend her chest, and Kazuki felt pain shooting through her body as she was sent flying across the rough ground, rolling and flipping to a stop, and when she did stop she caught a glimpse of Mizuki before an orange clad arm slammed into the chuunin's gut, and a furious voice yelled.

"_Get away from my sister_! I'll kick your ass!"

Kazuki, slowly rising to her knees, watched in shock as Naruto crouched in front of her protectively. Her brother's fists clenched and his eyes flames of rage as Mizuki smiled, sickeningly sweet.

"Oh, how sweet. A pathetic brother protecting his prodigy of a sister."

Kazuki bit her lip angrily, tasting blood as she yelled. "Naruto is _not_ pathetic! You're the one who's pathetic, Mizuki! Beating up on kids who aren't even genin yet! You call yourself a chuunin?"

Naruto turned to grin at her, and Kazuki gave her brother the thumbs up, grinning at the surprised light in her brother's eyes.

"Kick his butt, Big Brother!"

Naruto smirked, and with a new energy put his hands together in a few unfamiliar seals. Suddenly, with a huge bang, at least a hundred clones appeared in the trees around the clearing. Kazuki gasped at all of them, and Mizuki's face paled as he stared around at the multitude of solid clones.

One of the clones that were standing on the branches of the nearest tree grinned. "Well, you all heard the lady, _let's get him_!"

Kazuki felt herself picked up by familiar arms, and suddenly she was beside Sasuke, the real Naruto beside her as they watched Mizuki scream in pain as a hundred angry Naruto's pounded into him. Naruto was beaming at his work, and Kazuki gaped in shock as – some time later – the clones disappeared to reveal a bruised and unconscious Mizuki who looked like he had seen better days. _Much_ better days.

"That was the jutsu you learned?"

Naruto scratched his head at her awed tone, grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, it's called Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Wow…that's awesome!"

Naruto glanced at her hesitantly. "You really think so?"

"Yeah!"

Naruto grinned, and the smile faded from his face as something crossed his mind. "Kazuki…I'm sorry for being such an ass today. I just wish that I was as good as you, and–"

Kazuki giggled, and it made Naruto stop in confusion. "Naruto…you really are an idiot."

"What?"

"You managed to sneak into the Hokage tower, get out without anyone noticing, _and _defeat a chuunin with a super-cool jutsu that no one else in our class knows! I could never do that. I'd be too scared that I would get caught."

Naruto grinned proudly. "Yeah, I was pretty good, wasn't I?"

"I expected nothing less from the great Naru-baka!"

"_Very_ funny, Kazu-chan."

A groan pulled them from their teasing, and they glanced over to see that Sasuke was stirring. The boy didn't wake, and Kazuki giggled nervously.

"Oops. I forgot that Sasuke was here…"

"So did I!" Naruto laughed, and Kazuki glanced around with pursed lips. The clearing was empty, and the only sound was the wind blowing through the trees.

"What do we do now?" The girl asked, and Naruto rubbed his head in thought.

"Uh…"

"Naruto, Kazuki!" A voice yelled, and the two siblings jumped a foot in the air at the sudden sound. They turned to see their father running from out of the trees, with Itachi and a few other ninja right behind him. The Hokage's eyes widened at the sight of the opened scroll, and at the thoroughly beaten up Mizuki. Sasuke was just waking up, and he blinked blurrily as Itachi rushed over to him.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

Sasuke blinked, and shook his head with a grimace. "Just…a bit fuzzy. I'm okay. What…happened?" The Uchiha boy looked over at Kazuki and Naruto, who glanced at each other nervously.

"Um…" Kazuki muttered, twiddling her thumbs and glancing at her older brother, who was biting his lip in guilty shame.

"What. Happened?" Their father spoke coolly, and the two flinched at his stern tone.

"Dad, what happened was…I was angry at Kazuki, and Mizuki told me that if I brought the scroll out here and learned a few jutsus from it, I would learn things she would never know. I was stupid…I'm sorry…" Naruto sniffed at the cold expression his father held, and Kazuki stood.

"It wasn't his fault, Dad. Mizuki tricked Naruto, and Sasuke and me followed them here, and ran in as Mizuki was trying to kill him. Mizuki said that he was going to get rid of Naruto and run away with the scroll."

Sasuke nodded, slowly sitting up with the help of his older brother. "Yeah, and then he knocked me into a tree."

The Hokage sighed in relief, and knelt beside his children, engulfing them in a warm hug. Naruto clung to his father, and Kazuki felt her eyes filling with tears as their father whispered.

"Thank god…you all were lucky that Mizuki didn't kill you."

Kazuki grinned, and pulled back to point to Naruto. "Yeah, Naruto protected me, and kicked Mizuki's butt using a clone jutsu he leaned in t–"

Naruto shushed her, and their father's eyebrow rose in silent question, but after a moment he shook his head, standing and rolling up the scroll that was by a tree. The Hokage tucked it under one arm, and put his other arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"I don't want to know. All I care about is that you two watched out for each other, and for that I couldn't be prouder."

Kazuki beamed, and Naruto slowly smiled back at her.

The two siblings faced each other, and Naruto grinned, holding out his fist.

"You're not too bad of a little sister, Kazuki."

Kazuki smiled. "You're not too shabby as an older brother, Naruto."

The two bumped fists, and they laughed as their father rubbed the tops of their heads affectionately. Sasuke was standing up, and smiled at his concerned brother before moving to walk with his two friends as they made their way through the brush. The Hokage murmured something to Itachi and the others, who quickly restrained Mizuki's hands, and, with a nod to the Hokage, disappeared, Mizuki along with them. The Hokage followed behind the kids as they walked back to the main road.

Sasuke sighed, hands in his pockets, listening as Naruto groaned. "Ugh, we've got the graduation test tomorrow!"

Sasuke and Kazuki glanced at each other, and smirked to restrain their laughter at Naruto's confused frown.

"What? I'm going to fail! Clone jutsu is my worst…" A light went on in Naruto's head, and a grin spread across the boy's face. "I mean, the clone jutsu _was_ my worst jutsu! That test is gonna be a piece of cake!"

Kazuki laughed as Naruto punched the air in excitement, and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's loud yells of delight.

Sasuke smiled. "I suppose that this is the last night that we all get to fight together. We get our squads tomorrow."

Naruto frowned, and Kazuki smiled comfortingly at the Uchiha. "Don't worry, Sasuke! It'll all work out somehow!"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yeah! There's still a chance that we'll all be in–"

The Hokage coughed. "Siblings can't be on the same squad…"

"Okay, scratch that. There's still a chance that you'll be on a team with either me or Kazuki, so it's not _that_ bad!

Sasuke shook his head at his grin, and Kazuki grinned. "I'll race you two to the road!"

"I think I'll pass."

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke!"

"I got slammed in the head, I don't think that–"

Naruto grinned evilly. "Don't bother, Kazuki. Sasuke knows that I'd beat him, and so he's taking the easy way out and using a tiny bonk on the head to–"

"You're on, Dobe."

Kazuki laughed as the two boys dashed off into the brush, Naruto yelling at him as Sasuke laughed tauntingly. Kazuki ran after them, knowing that she was going to lose but still running anyway.

It felt good to run, and she smiled at the sight of her brother and his best friend pushing each other and tackling each other into the brush. She felt large hands picking her up, and she found herself on the back of her father.

"Mush!" She yelled, and the Hokage laughed loudly as he put on a bit of speed, enough to run effectively by the two running boys.

"Hey, Kazuki, no fair!"

Kazuki stuck out her tongue at them, and she laughed as the two boys ran after them, yelling and laughing as the Hokage ran ahead of them. Kazuki clung to her father, wishing that this moment would never end.

It was true, what Sasuke said. Tonight was the last night that all three of them would stand together not as ninja, not as members of a different squad…but just as friends.

The effects of time were inevitable, but Kazuki wished that life would slow down, so that she could enjoy this moment for a while longer. Because tomorrow, everything would change.

For better? For worse?

Kazuki would have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 3: New Generation

Hey everyone! I'm quite pleased with how this story is going so far, and I hope that everyone enjoys this new chapter!

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_** thanks!

_

* * *

Chapter 3: New Generation_

_

* * *

_

_**As is the generation of leaves, so is that of humanity.  
The wind scatters the leaves on the ground, but the live timber  
Burgeons with leaves again in the season of spring returning.  
So one generation of men will grow while another dies.**_**  
**_~Homer, _Iliad

* * *

Minato sat in a large chair that was situated behind his oaken desk, staring down at the list of graduated Academy students with serious cerulean eyes. Three pictures hung on the wall to his right, each frame holding the face of the First, Second, and Third Hokage. The office shelves were packed full of small and large scrolls, the wall behind his desk made almost entirely of glass, giving the man a magnificent view of the entire village. Minato sighed, and picked up the list with fingers calloused from years of handling kunai and other weapons, studying it carefully.

The choosing of the three-man teams was the most important part of a ninja's development, because it decided which two people they would fight with, train with, and spend a majority of their genin – most teams remained together through the chuunin years, some even remaining together after becoming jounin – years with. The choosing of the sensei was equally important, but not as crucial as deciding the three genin members of the squad.

Minato remembered his own squad, and smiled slightly as he remembered all those happy memories at the training field, all those days spent meditating by the river while their sensei peeped at women through the bushes.

Jiraiya-sensei's rather…_eccentric_ teaching methods were mind-boggling and even mentally scarring at times, but proved to be more valuable than any innocence lost in the process. And there was plenty of innocence lost…Minato remembered the numerous hot springs Jiraiya-sensei had ordered them to sneak into. The man had claimed that the point was to improve their stealth, but at the same time he was attaching cameras to their headbands. When that action was voiced against, Jiraiya-sensei said that the cameras were to make sure that they actually made their way into the women's bath undetected, instead of just going inside the entrance hall and staying there for a few minutes before coming out once more.

Minato's wistful thoughts were interrupted by a brisk knock on the door to his office, and he shook his head to clear it, placing the paper down and calling out.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and a young woman with dark brown hair and lively green eyes poked her head in the room. In her hands was a wooden clipboard, and a kind smile was on her face as she slipped into the office, limping slightly with the large cast on her right leg. She was dressed in her civilian clothing – her injury temporarily prevented her from participating in any missions – and her curly hair was pulled into a loose ponytail.

Hoshiko was a jounin, but she specialized in human psychology, and was often called in to help the interrogators understand the victim more thoroughly. She was a kind woman, but she could take people by surprise in the way that she bluntly expressed her opinion, often scolding the person subtly and sometimes even expressing her outright disgust. Minato felt a bit intimidated by her at times, even though she was younger and much less experienced than he was.

Minato smiled, and picked up the list once more. "Ah, Hoshiko…just the person I wanted to see. I was actually just looking through the list of graduates…"

Hoshiko laughed, and sat herself next to the Hokage, pulling out her clipboard. "That's a nice coincidence, Lord Hokage. Let's get started, shall we?"

Minato laughed, and the two began their selections of the individual teams. Two boys and a girl. Minato would suggest a team based on their academic prowess, and Hoshiko would consult the notes on each student that had been taken throughout their four years at the Academy, and she would make changes based on the personalities of each individual.

The process continued for a while, and Minato's chest swelled as he selected Team Six, which would include his daughter, Kazuki. It was a pity that she couldn't be with Naruto or Sasuke, but Hoshiko assured him that time away from her brother and brother-like figure would encourage her to come into her own style, it would encourage mental growth and maturity.

"She needs to learn how to work with others and know when to give up the spotlight; being treated as a prodigy has given her a bit too much confidence." Hoshiko briskly stated, and Minato sighed as Hoshiko wrote down the names of his daughter's teammates. Minato memorized their names, and made himself a mental note to look them up and make sure they were suitable.

The next team made Minato smile, and he spoke quickly and quietly. "I think that Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha should be on Team Seven."

"But…aren't they best friends?"

"Yes, but I'm thinking from a academic perspective. Sasuke is well above average ninja skill wise, while Naruto is…not. Having Sasuke on the same team would encourage their developments as teammates and equals…not just as friends. Sasuke needs to learn how to fight with people weaker than him and Naruto needs a rival, but not a rival that will promote resentment or bitterness. Sasuke is modest enough to lead by example, and not make a huge deal out of being better than his best friend. Naruto is outgoing and brave enough to teach Sasuke to take more initiative in terms of dealing with people and branching out."

Hoshiko glanced at her notes, and raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Wow…Hokage-sama…that's incredible. So the two male members of Team Seven will be Naruto Namikaze…and Sasuke Uchiha." The woman wrote down the names under the bold number seven, and glanced through her lists of available graduating kunoichi.

"Hm…since Naruto's weakness is intelligence and ability to think things through, I think that we should group him up with a girl who will expose him to those elements."

Minato frowned slightly, and flipped through a few files. "Well…Hinata Hyuuga is one of the best girls in her class, maybe–"

"Not Hinata. She's smart, sure, but her personality and abilities don't mesh very well with the other two."

"How about…Sakura Haruno? Top academic scores in her year, and has been shown to have incredibly chakra control for someone of her age." Minato plucked out a file that had the graduate's information on it, and glanced at the small picture – a smiling twelve-year-old with soft pink hair and eyes the color of sea-foam – clipped onto the upper right corner of the first page.

Hoshiko flipped through her notes, glancing at the picture of the girl as well, tapping her writing utensil against her chin in thought.

"Hmm…I see your point. Sakura's notes tell me that she's skilled, but often lets her emotions get in the way of her judgment. Similar to Naruto in that respect. She isn't very competitive, which would definitely help ease any tension created by the boys' new status as genin. Sakura has a childhood friend and rival named Ino Yamanaka, and they have been fighting for the affection of Kenji Hyuuga," Minato recognized that name as one of the boy's on Kazuki's team, and smiled slightly as Hoshiko continued "ever since their entrance into the Academy. Having Sakura away from Ino and her crush may prove beneficial, and will help Sakura improve her physical fighting skills."

Minato nodded. "I agree."

"So it's decided. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchiha will make up Team Seven."

Minato watched with pride as Hoshiko wrote down the three names, and a small smile crossed his lips as another thought came to him.

Hoshiko set down her pencil, and looked up at Minato. "Now…who do you think would make a good sensei for them?"

Minato's smile grew, and his eyes were bright as he glanced out the window.

"Kakashi Hatake."

* * *

Sakura Haruno knew that today was the day that she would profess her love for Kenji. It was all that mattered, really. Becoming a genin was secondary; in fact, he was the reason she spent so much time studying for tests. She wanted him to notice her, she wanted him to see that she was smart, someone to be taken seriously. When her name was proclaimed as the student with the highest test scores…she wanted him to turn with those pearly eyes and smile that gentle smile that had won her heart on that first day at the Academy.

Sakura had been eight years old when she had learned of his existence. It was an outdoor training day, and she had fallen down while trying frantically to throw a kunai. They had been split into three separate groups that day, and she wasn't well acquainted with anyone in her group. Ino hadn't been around to fight off those laughing at her, and Sakura had been left to cry over her scraped knee as the boys mocked and the girls sniggered to themselves. Then, the sound of footsteps coming closer had reached her ears, and she felt someone kneeling beside her.

Sakura had looked up to see a dark haired boy, his pale pupil-less eyes calm and kind as he reached for some bandages that he had in his pocket. His expression was cool and composed – always being calm and collected was a trait that was taught and encouraged in the Hyuuga clan – but a small smile quirked his lips as he tucked a small strand of his shoulder-length hair behind his ear. When the dumbstruck Sakura didn't utter a sound, the boy spoke quietly, his eyes focused on his work.

_"You know, I've fallen down plenty of times…and I know that everyone here has too." _

Sakura had been awed at the way he spoke. His way of speaking was so mature, so different from the usual chattering and often scrambled speech of her other male classmates. She supposed that a clan as prestigious and ancient as the Hyuuga were bound to train their children well in the art of proper and formal language.

_ "R-Really?" _

_ "Yeah. Don't worry…you'll get better. I'm Kenji, and you're…Sakura, right? I should've guessed…your hair says it all." _

Kenji had smiled at her blush of embarrassment, and finished bandaging her knee carefully and gently. The other kids were silent, and some of the girls were scowling at Sakura as the boy stood, holding out a hand to help the pink-haired girl up.

It was in that moment that Sakura realized that she had found the love of her life.

As the years had gone by, Kenji had become sterner, and less open as he had been as he was back then. He no longer smiled as much, and his eyes were more worn. Sakura often wondered what had occurred to make him this way, but if anything, it increased his appealing aura of mystery.

Being outside of the Hyuuga clan, Sakura could never know what had happened, and probably never would. The relationships within his clan had always been stern; they had always been based on the traditions of the past. He was a member of the Main Branch, and as such, he was being pushed into being someone else. No longer free to be himself, slowly being molded into the stern, composed, and unyielding ninja his clan expected of its offspring.

Sakura slowly brushed her hair, staring into the mirror at her appearance. It was the same, except for the new shiny headband that was tied back in a fashion similar to a headband. Her painstakingly straightened pink hair hung around her shoulder blades, and she arched her back to make sure her outfit – a red dress that cut off at her knees, cutting on both sides to allow mobility, with a white circle stitched onto the front dress flap – hung right at the hips.

Her mother called from downstairs, and Sakura scowled slightly as her inspection of her appearance was interrupted.

"Sakura, hurry up! You'll miss breakfast if you dawdle any more!"

"Okay, I'm almost done."

Sakura heard her mother sigh before moving back to the kitchen, and the girl flashed a cute smile at the mirror, staring at her face to make sure that her expression would be perfect for Kenji.

Her young and childish mind did not even think about the possibility of him not returning her feelings…that route hadn't even begun to reveal itself in her mind. She loved him, and would still show her affection even if he disapproved of her feelings that were such a distraction as a ninja.

Sakura smiled once more at her reflection, and grabbed her bag that was resting beside her bed before running down the stairs into the dining room, where her smiling mother was waiting with a plate of breakfast.

* * *

The classroom of students quieted immediately when Iruka and the Hokage entered the room. Naruto waved frantically at the Hokage, who gave him a small wave in return, and Sasuke straightened in his place at the end of the table, smiling at the red-haired girl beside him who had her headband tied around her forehead just like he and Naruto.

Kazuki smiled back at Sasuke, and the innocence behind that smile struck a chord of sadness in Sasuke's heart. It was so easy to forget how old she was, but now, as he looked at her, Sasuke realized that she was only ten years old. Ten years of life…and now she was expected to perform the duties of a ninja. Sure, the duties of a genin were hardly life-threatening, but they were still expected to handle weapons and put themselves in harms way if necessary.

The boy's attention was diverted back to the front of the room as Iruka cleared his throat, smiling widely at the class.

"Good morning, and before we begin I'd like to congratulate all of you on making it this far. I'd like to say that life will be easy now that you've reached this stage, but you know as well as I know that many challenges are waiting for all of you."

The Hokage stepped forward, and his warm presence made everyone relax. His fatherly cerulean eyes drifted to rest on each individual in the room before speaking.

"Everyone in this room now has a new path set out for themselves, no matter how close you remain with your friends and teammates. No path will be quite the same; no path will be quite as untraveled as the path you are destined to take. No matter how many people you speak to about their experiences as a genin, chuunin, and jounin, your path will always differ greatly from theirs. But this is a good thing. Your life is what you choose to make of it, and the choices you make affect every aspect of your path. Simple decisions can have huge consequences. But now, as genin, you are delving into a new world in which your parents and mentors have less influence on your actions, less influence on who you're going to be. From now on…the way your future goes is in your hands."

The room was deathly still as the children glanced around at each other, their eyes nervous as the Hokage's words sunk in. Sasuke glanced over at his best friend, who was sitting on his other side. Naruto's face was carefree as usual, his cerulean eyes staring at his father, a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke would never admit this, but he felt so incredibly scared for what lay ahead. Yes, being a ninja was what he wanted, but the thought of actually taking that first step was rather daunting to him. And this could possibly be the last time that he and Naruto stood together as just friends, not separated by different mission times and being under different teachers.

The thought made Sasuke sad, but of course he was too proud to show it openly.

Naruto was his best friend, and Sasuke knew that no matter how much time passed, no matter how many battles he fought, no matter how many people he met…that fact would never change.

Naruto chose that moment to glance over at him, and the blonde beamed at him. Sasuke smiled back, and the two looked back to the front as the Hokage waved to them all, and disappeared in a flash of yellow. Naruto grinned smugly at the awed looks coming from the other children, leaning back in his chair, adjusting his shiny headband slightly on his forehead.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Iruka cleared his throat. "Alright, now we're going to separate all of you into groups of three. These will be your genin squads, and after I finish naming a squad I'll send the team of three to where they'll be meeting their sensei. Okay, Team One will consist of…"

The next ten minutes was spent naming off members of the first five teams, and each time a team was announced Iruka sent them to a different part of the village. Team Two was sent outside by the swing set, while Team Five was sent to the gutter behind the ramen shop. The others were sent to places in the Academy, and Sasuke sighed as Iruka glanced down at his list.

"Team Six will include: Kenji Hyuuga," Every single girl in the room – excepting Kazuki, Hinata, and one other girl with dark purple hair and slanted gray eyes – sat up straighter in their chair at the sound of the boy's name, their eyes flashing dangerously as Iruka continued. "Ryuu Nagataka, and Kazuki Namikaze."

Naruto leapt up and yelled in excitement, slapping huge high fives with Kazuki as she stood to meet up with her two teammates by the door. Kenji nodded politely when she approached, and Ryuu grinned broadly at her, his mischievous brown eyes sparkling.

Sasuke cringed at the low hum of fury that came from all of the girls as they glared daggers at Kazuki. The red-haired girl paled, and was the first of her team to rush out the door as soon as Iruka told them where to meet their sensei.

Iruka called the hissing and yelling group of girls to order, and went on. "Team Seven will consist of: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," Sasuke stole a glance at his best friend, praying, hoping, and pleading to every single god and otherworldly being of power that he and his best friend would be placed on the same team. "and Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto leapt into the air again, yelling in triumph as Sasuke smiled widely in relief, getting to his feet and following his friend down the stairs to the place beside Iruka's podium. Sasuke glanced back to see Sakura trailing behind, her head hung in disappointment as she came up to stand beside Naruto. Sasuke tried to smile at her, but she was too busy glaring at the list in Iruka's hands to notice. Sasuke shrugged, and turned to punch fists with Naruto. Sakura had never taken much interest in him; every boy in their class was non-existent except for that Kenji kid.

Iruka flipped through a few papers, and smiled at them before speaking. "Your sensei will meet you three in classroom four, which is a few doors down from this room."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Sasuke smiled at the man, and Iruka nodded before letting all of them leave. Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets, and the three of them walked side by side down the hall to the classroom with a large number four written on the door. Sasuke entered first, and Naruto followed him, holding open the door for Sakura, only to find that she was still standing in the middle of the hallway, muttering to herself. Naruto sighed, and called out.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hold this door open _forever_, you know!"

Sasuke heaved a weary sigh as Sakura glared at the blonde, stomping into the room and plopping down on a chair farthest away from the two boys. There was a tense silence as both Naruto and Sasuke waited for Sakura to say something, but she remained stubbornly silent. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"You know, unless you can magically go to the Hokage and change his mind, you're stuck with us for a while. So you should at least try and get along…"

"Yeah, Sasuke's right! We're not _that_ bad!"

"Bad enough." Sakura snapped, and Sasuke grimaced as Naruto blushed furiously.

"Hey, we're just trying to help!"

"How about you _shut up _for once in your life?" Sakura snarled, flipping her long pink hair out her eyes as she turned to glare viciously at the blonde. The Uchiha rolled his eyes, and leaned back to close his eyes, tuning out Naruto's mumblings and Sakura's huffs of annoyance.

Sasuke hoped that their sensei would come soon.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake made his way down the hallway of the Academy, his one eye – the other covered by his Konohagakure metal headband – flickering around in search for classroom number four. His hands were in his pockets, his footsteps slow and seemingly carefree as he walked.

The jounin was receiving a new genin squad today. The Hokage had personally requested that Kakashi mentor the team, and Kakashi felt obligated to do so, even though he hadn't really been keen on taking on another team. The only member of this particular team he knew anything about was the Hokage's son, Naruto.

Kakashi had been invited over for dinner once when Naruto was younger, and Kakashi remembered staring across the table at a chatty and excitable three-year-old with hair and eyes strikingly similar to his father. The boy had been fascinated with him, but was more interested in telling Kakashi all about his baby sister, who was just beginning to learn how to walk. After dinner, Kakashi sat with Minato in the living room talking about missions and how Kakashi was managing after a recent injury to his left shoulder, Kushina humming and washing dishes in the kitchen.

"_It's nothing I can't handle…I just have to rest my shoulder for a week or so."_

"_I see, that's good. Sometimes the nurses can be a bit…overbearing." _

_Seventeen-year-old Kakashi laughed quietly, and both men turned at the sight of a spiky blonde head peeping from around the corner. Minato smiled, and turned towards his son._

"_You, little guy, are _supposed_ to be asleep." _

_Naruto grinned mischievously, and before his father could say another word, ran out with a small bundle in his arms. The infant in the bundle was just waking up, and Naruto handed the bundle to Kakashi. _

_Kakashi stared at the boy, and his trusting cerulean eyes as he handed over his precious little sister. There was no wariness to his smile, no fear that Kakashi would drop or accidentally not support her head. _

_Naruto was offering something precious. Kakashi swallowed hard as a flash of Obito's face appeared before his eyes. The jounin carefully reached out, and Naruto set the girl in his arms. _

_Kakashi had never been much of a baby person – children in general were much too loud and excitable for him to handle – and his arms were awkward as they came around the girl's head and legs to support her in the crook of his elbow. The baby pursed her lips in confusion, not familiar with this new stranger's lack of experience in holding her, and opened her violet-blue eyes to stare at the jounin above her. _

_Kakashi smiled at her under his mask as she cooed adorably, and Minato chuckled. "Well that's a surprise…" _

"_What?" Kakashi asked as Naruto was herded back into his room by his mother. Minato smiled, and answered. _

"_Naruto has never offered Kazuki to anyone but Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. He must really like you, Kakashi. And what's more…Kazuki usually cries when put in a stranger's arms. And yet, look at her." _

_Kakashi looked down to see the little girl reaching upwards towards his face with her tiny, petite little fingers, her eyes focused and curious as her hands touched his jaw. There was no hesitation in her movements, only a deep confusion and a need to understand this strange new figure before her. _

It had been nearly nine years ago, but the innocence that had been within the Namikaze children had ingrained itself in his memory, the trust that lay behind those cerulean eyes and the intense curiosity found within those violet-blue ones never left his mind.

The jounin sighed as he reached the door, so lost within his thoughts that he didn't think to wonder why the door was part of the way open. His hand reached around the edge, and he slowly slid the door open, stepping inside as he did so.

_Poof!_

Kakashi felt a firm surface collide with his head, and saw and smelled the chalky substance that floated from the eraser as it fell from his hair to the floor. There was complete silence for a split second, and then an orange clad figure standing by the nearest desk crowed jubilantly.

"Ha! That's what you _get _for making us wait!"

That voice was vaguely familiar, and Kakashi looked over to see the beaming face of Naruto Namikaze. He was different from the thin little three-year-old that had placed an infant into his arms, but those bright cerulean eyes were the exact same.

There was another boy who Kakashi had often seen playing with Naruto. The boy looked him up and down with dark, intense eyes. He had pale skin and black hair that spiked up in the back, and wore a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol stitched on the back and cream colored shorts.

The girl was standing next to Naruto, and from her embarrassed and slightly guilty blush Kakashi had a feeling that she had helped orchestrate the eraser falling scenario. She was slender and porcelain-skinned, with large green eyes and soft pink hair that fell down her upper back. Her red outfit split down the sides to go to just below her knees, and she sported green skin-tight shorts beneath the dress-like outfit that cut off at mid-thigh.

Kakashi sighed, and shook his head to get all of the chalk out. "Well, if I was going on first impressions alone…I'd say that I hate you all."

The three genin slumped in disappointment, and Kakashi motioned for them to follow as he turned to exit the room. He heard the girl muttering under her breath, and with his incredible senses, Kakashi could hear exactly what she said.

"Stupid sensei…gets all huffy about some chalk…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that, and whispered. "How would _you_ feel if someone put chalk in your hair?"

Naruto shrugged. "She'd have a fit, of course. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out!"

"Shut up, idiot!" Sakura hissed, and Naruto frowned.

"Hey, I was just saying–."

The Uchiha boy sighed in defeat, and Kakashi turned his gaze back forward before the genin could catch him studying them.

The way that these three were going, they'd never manage to pass his test to determine if they should go on to become genin or not.

Kakashi supposed that he shouldn't be surprised; he hadn't passed anyone for the last five years…why should that pattern change now?

* * *

Naruto situated himself on the roof steps, and beamed at the world in general as he happily touched his ninja headband. Sasuke was beside him, and Sakura was on Sasuke's other side. The pink haired girl had her chin in her hands, and she was looking up at the jounin seated on the railing across from the three of them.

Their sensei was a tall, lean man with spiky silver hair and the customary jounin attire. The lower half of his face was covered with a mask, and his headband slanted downward to cover his left eye from view.

The man spoke in a low, seemingly lazy voice that was almost bored. "Alright, before we do anything, let's introduce ourselves. Just say some stuff about yourself…you know…hobbies, dislikes and likes, goals for the future, that sort of thing."

Naruto sat up straighter, and pumped a fist into the air. "I'll go first! I'm Naruto Namikaze! I like all flavors of ramen, but only the ramen my mom makes cuz that stuff is _awesome_! The thing I dislike is waiting for the ramen to cook, and then my dad takes his sweet time in pouring the ramen into my bowl, because he likes to wind me up. My hobbies are eating ramen and pulling pranks. My goal for the future is to become the Hokage! And that's…uh…pretty much it."

The jounin was staring at him blankly, and after a moment turned to Sasuke. "Okay, your turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies are…um…training with my brother and taking walks. I like omusubi with okaka and tomatoes. I don't like sweet things, or people hurting my friends. My goals are to…join the Uchiha Police Force like my father and older brother."

The man nodded, and Sakura looked up at the sound of the jounin addressing her. "Now our young lady."

"My name's Sakura Haruno. I like Kenji Hyuuga, and everything that relates somehow to that person. I dislike anyone who doesn't like Kenji-kun and anyone who also likes Kenji-kun in _that _way. My goal for–"

The silver haired man held up a hand. "I think we get the gist of what you're saying, thanks. Anyway, now we–"

"Sensei, what about you?" Sasuke asked politely, and the man sighed.

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My dreams and hopes for the future are also, as I said before, none of your business. And I have plenty of hobbies."

The three genin glanced at each other, and Sakura groaned. "He said a lot, but all we learned was his name."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto was still trying to figure out what exactly Kakashi's information meant. Sakura looked up again, and her green eyes were focused.

"So now what?"

Kakashi smiled, and began to explain the instructions for tomorrow's test.

Was there really a point in testing them? Kakashi knew that this team was no different from the past teams he had tested…none of them were able to understand the aspect of being a ninja that was so incredibly crucial in Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi knew that this team would probably fail, just like the rest of them, but he couldn't help but feel the same small kernel of hope he felt with every team he tested. He hoped that this team, Team Seven, would prove him wrong.


	5. Chapter 4: Teamwork

hey everyone! Sorry for the long update, I was busy writing my other Naruto story, and i got a little distracted.

I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Is everything believable? Are the characters solid enough? **

**_PLEASE LET ME KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW!_  
**

_

* * *

Chapter 4: Teamwork_

_

* * *

_

_**It is a fact that in the right formation, the lifting power of many wings can achieve twice the distance of any bird flying alone. **_

_~Author Unknown_

_

* * *

_

Kazuki leaned against the solid trunk of a great oak tree, staring at Ryuu calmly as she tapped her fingers against her thigh. The sandy-haired boy twirled a large leaf in his fingers, and after a second used his chakra to light up the leaf with a flickering blue energy, grinning at the sight before ending the stream of chakra and blowing to send the leaf spinning into the air. Kenji sighed, his pale eyes flickering up to stare into the leafy branches, an inscrutable expression on his face.

The group was silent for the first few minutes, waiting for their sensei. They weren't _complete_ strangers, but they didn't know each other well enough to really make interesting conversation.

They were waiting on the small grassy hill that was beside the lake, and after a moment Kazuki cleared her throat, and rolled over so that she was facing the two boys on her stomach, her legs crossed in the air above her hips. The two boys looked in her direction, and she smiled hesitantly.

"I'm Kazuki Namikaze. I know that Iruka-sensei said our names, but I thought it'd be nice to introduce ourselves personally."

Kenji smiled. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Kenji Hyuuga."

"I'm Ryuu Nagataka!"

Kazuki grinned, glad that the ice was broken so to speak, and poked Kenji in the leg playfully, ignoring his slight discomfort and the tensing of his hands. "So, Kenji-san, what's with all of those girls back there in class? I mean, you must have _some _idea of what they're going on about."

Kenji blushed faintly, and his lips pursed in irritation as he stared at his knees. Ryuu cackled, and rolled over so he was beside Kazuki, whispering loudly.

"As you probably know, all of the girls in our class except for like, three of them, are obsessed with Kenji, though for the life of me I can't figure out _why_. And so as their need to prove their adoration and devotion to dear _Kenji-kun_ here grows more and more powerful, they abandon all sense of tact and become nothing more than a vicious, snarling, long-haired demons that will eventually start clawing each others eyes out in an attempt to weed out any possible competition."

There was complete silence as Ryuu smiled proudly, and Kenji spoke quietly, his pale eyes closing in concentration.

"Strangely enough…that description is a perfect answer to Namikaze-san's question."

Kazuki snorted as she covered her mouth in an attempt to hold back her giggles, and her violet-blue eyes danced as she raised her other hand to slap high fives with Ryuu. "That _does_ explain a lot of things…"

Ryuu grinned, and Kenji let a small smile grace his features as Kazuki glanced up at him.

"And Kenji-san, please, don't address me by my last name. I mean…we're teammates after all."

Kenji nodded, and Ryuu looked around, frowning. Kazuki asked him what was wrong, and the boy shrugged.

"I was just wondering what's taking our sensei so long…I'm kind of bored."

Just as Ryuu finished that thought, a dark haired woman with bright green eyes appeared right behind Kazuki and Ryuu, and Kenji was the only one who didn't jump a foot in the air at the sound of her voice.

"I've only kept you waiting five minutes, how could you possibly be bored?"

Kazuki flipped around to stare up at the jounin, eyes wide. Kenji noticed that the woman had a walking cast on her right leg, but by the way that the woman moved Kenji sensed that the jounin was almost perfectly healed. The woman sensed Kenji's gaze, and smiled.

"This boot is pretty irritating, but I've only got to deal with it until tomorrow, and then I'll be right as rain." The woman noticed Kazuki gaping at her, and leaned down to poke her on the forehead. "Hello there, Kazuki. You sure do look like your mother…but you have your father's face…"

"H-How do you know my name?"

The woman smirked, and sat down beside Ryuu. "Oh, I know a lot about all of you. I've practically been stalking everyone in your class for the past four years. Don't worry, I only monitored you guys in the Academy, so don't get the idea that I snuck into your rooms at night or anything…"

Ryuu laughed nervously, and the woman smiled. "Since you guys seem to have already introduced yourselves, there's no need to go through all of that again. My name is Hoshiko Kyoto, and I'm going to be your jounin teacher. A few things you should know about me, I will not tolerate slacking off or berating others. If it's one thing I can't stand, it's when people belittle others just because of their lack of skill. Skill can be taught, while being a good person can't, for the most part. You can be taught to be accurate at throwing kunai, but to be a good person you have to have a good heart, and having a good heart cannot be taught."

The three genin stared at her blankly, and Hoshiko sighed. "This team was assembled not only because your personalities were compatible, but also because each of you can learn from each other. Kenji is a close-range fighter, focusing on taijutsu and his kekkei genkai trait, also known as the Byakugan, as well as being a potential tracker. Kazuki is a well-rounded, mid-range fighter who excels at ninjutsu, and Ryuu specializes in long range attacks, and is exceptionally skilled at genjutsu and other forms of deception. You see, all three of you combined make up what I like to call the Perfect Ninja. But since you are three separate people you are going to have your strengths and weaknesses. The point in putting you three on the same team was to help broaden your strengths and lessen your weaknesses by learning from your teammates."

Kazuki and the two boys glanced at each other, and Hoshiko looked at each genin before standing up.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, get up, because we've got a mission to complete!"

"What?" Three voices asked incredulously, and Kenji frowned.

"But we haven't even–"

Hoshiko went on as if she didn't hear him. "It will take all three of you to work together, and you will need to use all of your skills and cunning."

Kazuki bit her lip. "Hoshiko-sensei, isn't is a bit early to–"

"If you fail, the entire village's existence could be at stake…"

Ryuu looked terrified as Hoshiko leaned over them, her eyes bright as she handed a picture to Kenji.

"Find this individual, and bring him or her to the Hokage's office immediately!"

And with that, the jounin disappeared.

The three genin stared at the spot where Hoshiko had disappeared, and Ryuu and Kazuki both leaned over Kenji's shoulder to study the picture. Kazuki blinked a few times, and Kenji sighed in exasperation.

The picture was of a dark cat with a white spot on its forehead.

Ryuu looked over at his teammates, and his words summed up what the other two were thinking in that very moment as they stood there together under the trees.

"What the _hell_ just happened?"

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke were making their way to the training ground Kakashi had instructed them to go to; both of them talking about what kind of test the jounin would give them.

"Why did he tell us not to eat anything, anyway?"

"Weren't you listening, Naruto? He said if we ate anything, we'd throw up…"

Naruto scratched the back of us head sheepishly as they arrived at the field, setting their packs down by a bush that rested beside three thick wooden posts, "Oh yeah, I remember. Hey, where's Sakura? Kakashi said to meet him here at seven, right?"

Sasuke nodded, checking his watch. "And we were a few minutes late, so both he and Sakura aren't on time. That's funny, Sakura doesn't seem like someone to lose track of time…"

As if on cue, Sakura ran through the gate of the training field and rushed over to where the two boys were standing, puffing and red in the face. She had to lean over her knees to catch her breath, and she pushed her pink hair behind her ears hurriedly.

"Sorry…for….being late. Had to…do…something..."

Naruto snorted, and peered at the dark object in the pink-haired girl's hand. "Uh, Sakura? What's that in your hand?"

Sakura's head snapped up, and she quickly hid the object behind her back. "No-nothing!"

"Doesn't _look _like nothing!" Naruto grinned, and darted around Sakura mischievously. The girl blushed, and twisted so that Naruto couldn't see what she was holding. Sasuke sighed, and reached around the girl to pluck the object out of her hand.

It was a single dark gray sandal.

Sasuke held it up in confusion, and Naruto cocked his head in puzzled curiosity. Sakura was covering her face with her hand, and the two boys stared at her.

"Why do you have someone's sandal?"

Naruto yelled in triumph as he saw a name etched on the side of the sandal, and he started laughing so hard that the birds in the nearby trees took off in alarm. Sasuke peered at the name, and a small smirk crossed his face at the horrified look on Sakura's face.

"Sakura…why are you carrying a sandal that belongs to Kenji Hyuuga?"

Naruto managed to stop laughing for a moment, and chortled. "And why does she only have _one_?"

Sakura's face turned bright purple, and the look in her eye had Naruto scrambling for cover. Sakura grabbed the sandal from Sasuke's hands, and moved over to sit on a small stone that was beside the bush, fingers stroking the sandal for a moment before she carefully and reverently placed it inside her bag.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, and decided that they didn't want to know.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at the training field nearly four hours later, only to find the two boys playing a card game – the jounin didn't even bother to ask himself why they had playing cards in the first place – and the pink haired girl was fuming on a rock, her sea-foam eyes flaming as she leapt to her feet.

"You're late!"

Kakashi held up his hands in defense as the girl seethed at him.

"Hey, hey…let's take it easy."

"How am I supposed to take it easy, when–"

Kakashi sighed, and went on in a slightly louder voice, so he would be heard over Sakura's heated words. The two boys, who had gotten up from their game at the sight of their sensei's approach, listened quietly as Kakashi spoke.

"It's time for the test. The assignment will be to retrieve these two bells within half an hour. If you get a bell, you get to eat lunch. If you don't…you get tied to the stump with no food. And the person who fails to get a bell gets sent back to the Academy, so I wouldn't fool around." The man reached into his pocket, and retrieved two small silver bells, each dangling from a thin string. Three pairs of eyes were drawn to the delicate sounds they made as the jounin jostled them slightly.

Sakura was drawn from her anger as she crossed her arms in befuddlement. "But Kakashi-sensei…there are only two bells."

"And…?"

"There are three of us."

"Is there a problem, Sakura?"

Sakura growled in exasperation, stomping a foot in irritation. "As genin, we're required to be in _three-man_ teams! If there are only two bells, how can we move forward as a squad? You said that if we get a bell, we pass. So if you were speaking the truth, that means that you're going to have only _two_ people move on to become official genin. But that's not how it's done! So either you're going to fail the entire group, or you're going to pass all of us!"

Kakashi stared at the smirking pink haired girl, and chuckled softly, slowly tying the bells to his waist band. "You should be proud, Sakura. You're the first person to realize that fact. I suppose it's useless to hide the truth from you any longer." Kakashi turned to stare at the two boys. "Sakura's right. If one of you doesn't get the bells, you all fail."

Naruto yelled angrily. "But that means that we fail no matter what we do! What the hell is the point to this test if the only option is to fail?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the two genin beside him. "Unless it's not just about the bells."

Kakashi held up a hand. "Anyway, back to the subject at hand. You can come at me with everything you have; unless you come at me ready to kill you won't stand a chance."

Naruto cackled. "You couldn't even dodge a chalkboard eraser! We'll kick your ass!"

Kakashi closed his eyes in boredom as he sighed. "The weakest are often the ones to make the most noise, so let's just ignore the idiot and begin. Whe–"

Naruto's eyes bulged as he snarled, and he was leaping at Kakashi before Sasuke and Sakura had time to restrain him. A kunai was in his hands, and he stabbed at the man, fury in his cerulean eyes as the jounin suddenly disappeared.

In a blur of motion, Kakashi was suddenly standing behind Naruto, holding the boy's arm back in a way that had the kunai aimed at his own head. The jounin's hand was gripping the top of the blonde's head, and Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared at the ground.

"You're prepared to come at me with the intent to kill…it seems that you're beginning to understand. Maybe…you'll prove me wrong."

Sasuke smirked, and Kakashi released Naruto quickly, curtly speaking one word.

"Go!"

All three genin disappeared in a flash, and the jounin's eyes scanned the area lazily. He got out his book, and waited for one of them to attack him head on.

That's what always happened in the beginning.

* * *

Sasuke hid deep in the bushes, his dark eyes scanning for Naruto. The Uchiha boy found his friend in the trees behind him, and the dark haired boy sighed in relief. Sasuke had been sure that Naruto was going to rush at Kakashi again like an idiot, but it seemed that his parents had actually taught him something in terms of strategy.

Naruto spotted his friend, and was about to yell when a pale hand clapped over his mouth from behind. Sakura poked her head out from behind the tree, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Shh!"

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke jumped up so that he was beside the two.

"We need to come up with a plan." The Uchiha whispered, and Naruto mumbled some nonsense from behind Sakura's hand, which resulted in the girl's fist colliding sharply with the top of the blonde's head. Sakura's scoffed at Sasuke's words.

"That's stupid. He's a jounin, we don't stand a chance!"

Naruto pried her hand away, hissing. "It's better than sitting back and doing nothing!"

Sakura's shoulders stiffened, and she was about to yell when Sasuke spoke quickly. "Stop it, both of you! Kakashi-sensei _did_ say that if one of us doesn't get a bell, we all fail, but think about it. Why the heck would he even bother giving us this test if he already knew the outcome? There has to be a different motive…something he's looking for."

Naruto nodded. "That would explain why he quickly changed the subject when you suggested that the test didn't really have anything to do with the bells…"

Sakura huffed. "But why would he say that we're going to fail, and then go back on his word? It doesn't make sense!"

Sasuke sighed, glancing around to make sure that Kakashi was still standing in the clearing, reading that strange orange book of his. Itachi had mentioned the Icha Icha Paradise series once to him, saying how some ninja used it for…_specific_ purposes. But he never really found out what those purposes were because his mother overheard Itachi talking about it and started yelling so loudly that both brothers couldn't hear properly for the rest of the day. Now every time he thought about those books, the painful ringing of that day filled his mind, effectively repressing any active desire to know what was within their pages.

Sakura's voice brought him back to earth, and the two boys listened as the girl's sea-foam eyes narrowed in concentration.

"I could…go in and distract him by creating clones of myself, using a substitution jutsu to get behind him. While I do that…you two go around and get the bells."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's too obvious."

Naruto quipped. "Don't we want her attack to be obvious? If it's obvious, he won't notice you and me being stealthier. I could always send clones in there, which would allow us to see how he fights."

The Uchiha smirked. "You seem to be under the ridiculous impression that you're in any way _stealthy_…but other than that, sending in clones is a good idea. Sakura can go in as herself, along with a few clones. If we can't find an opening, Naruto will join you with a bunch of clones, while I loop around to get behind him. Sakura and Naruto, your job is to distract him long enough for me to get in there."

Sakura bit her lip. "But what if you can't get the bells?"

"Then all three of us have to attack him at once." Naruto said with a beaming grin, and Sasuke and Sakura looked at the blonde in silent consideration. Naruto shrugged. "It works when Kazuki and I fight my dad…well, it _sorta_ works. Actually…now that I think about it…it never works. Heh heh…"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Sakura groaned, and Sasuke twisted to see that Kakashi was peering into the bushes in confusion.

"Okay, he's getting suspicious, we have to move. Sakura, go!"

"But I'm not–"

Naruto grinned impishly. "Who cares? Take a leap, go for it!" The boy put his fist out in front of him, and Sasuke put his on top. The two looked to Sakura expectantly, and the pink haired girl seemed shocked at the gesture.

Sakura blinked at the two of them, who were grinning at her. "I thought…you guys hated me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You really need to learn how to read people other than Kenji. Yeah, you've been annoying so far, but what's the point of fretting over it? We're stuck in this together, for better or for worse."

Naruto cackled softly, his cerulean eyes sparkling. "C'mon, Sakura-chan! You can do it! We're Team Seven, and we're gonna kick ass!"

Sakura stared at the two boys, and a small smile crossed her lips as she slowly put her fist on top of the stack. The squad crouched there for a few more seconds, and then Sakura glanced down at Kakashi.

"Okay…"

And she was gone in a flash of pink. Naruto and Sasuke watched as the girl stood before their new sensei, her eyes bright and determined as the jounin glanced at her from behind his book.

"Oh, it's you? That's a relief…now I don't have to put down my book."

Naruto cringed as Sakura's hands clenched into fists, and her eyes were murderous as she leapt towards him, several clones appearing on either side of her. Kakashi didn't even look up from his book as he ducked to avoid a foot to the head, and Sakura whirled around, her clones rushing at Kakashi from either side as the real Sakura jumped towards his seemingly undefended back. Kakashi whipped his hand around to block his punch, his other hand holding his book as he tossed her carelessly into the pond behind him. The girl came up sputtering, and the other clones disappeared as the girl hurriedly exited the water, growling at the fact that her hair was now a mess.

"Too slow, Sakura." Naruto muttered, and he was gone in an instant, his hands making the signs for that forbidden jutsu that he had learned just two days ago. Sasuke watched as his friend jumped into the fray, followed by twenty shadow clones. Sakura got to her feet, and quickly made clones of her own, dashing in and attempting to help as Kakashi easily took on Naruto's clones.

But as the battle went on, Sasuke began to see small openings in Kakashi's stance, and even though he knew that Kakashi was taking it extremely easy on them, it would be stupid to not take advantage of it.

Sasuke dashed around in the branches until he was behind Kakashi, and after a moment of concentrating his chakra he jumped down, running towards the jounin and making rapid hand signs. Itachi had helped him perfect this juts when he was eight, and it was the only time that his father had openly showed his pride towards Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the fire welling up in his chest, and he saw one of the Naruto clones yell to one of Sakura's clones, and without a word the orange clad genin grabbed the pink haired girl by the arm and tackled her out of the way as Sasuke released the jutsu. Kakashi turned just in time to dodge out of the way, but Sasuke was already on top of him, kicking and twisting, trying to grab the two bells that hung on the belt of the jounin.

Kakashi seemed to realize that Sasuke was a bit more skilled than the other two, and put away his book in order to use both hands. Sasuke reached down, and his pale fingers brushed against the silver outer layer of the bell before Kakashi managed to throw him off.

But little did Kakashi know, a rock that was beside the two fighters was in fact Sakura. She had used a transformation jutsu during the fight to conceal one of her clones. Naruto had seen her do that technique, and had done the same. As Sasuke made sure the jounin's hands were busy in the moments before Kakashi threw him away, both Naruto and Sakura appeared below them, leaping for the bells. Naruto was just ahead of Sakura, and his hand brushed against the bell before Kakashi managed to twist and throw both of them off towards the bushes. Sakura winced as she rolled painfully across the ground, and Naruto groaned as he sat up. Sasuke was crouched by the nearest tree, his dark eyes narrowed and frustrated as the jounin brushed his shoulders off nonchalantly.

"Too bad…time's up."

Just as he said those words, the small alarm clock he had set up by the posts started ringing, and Kakashi leaned down in front of Sakura with a falsely cheerful smile.

"Sorry, Sakura. But since you're the only one who didn't come close to getting a bell…onto the post you go!"

"Argh!" Sakura shrieked as Kakashi tossed the girl over his shoulder, and just sighed when she struggled to get free. Naruto and Sasuke cringed at each other as Sakura sent death glares at them over the silver haired man's shoulder,

A few minutes later, Sakura was tied to the post, her sea-foam eyes burning holes into the back of the boys' heads as they sat beside her on either side. The jounin before them sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I'll admit, you guys did better than I expected. You didn't let your irritation towards each other–"

"You mean _Sakura's _irritation towards _us_…" Naruto muttered darkly, and yelped as Sakura sent her foot into the back of Naruto's head in anger. The blonde wheeled around in indignation, but Kakashi quickly went on, effectively interrupting them.

"–get in the way of attempting to work together. Because of that, I'm going to give you another chance after lunch. Sasuke and Naruto, you two can eat the lunches I've prepared. But since Sakura didn't come close to getting a bell, she doesn't get any. Do you understand? If you give her anything, you all fail right here and now. My word is law, and ninja who don't obey the law are the most useless ones."

With a small wave, their sensei disappeared, and Sakura slumped over in her bonds, her face expressionless as she stared at her feet.

Sasuke and Naruto tentatively began eating, and it wasn't until a few minutes later that the loud rumbles of Sakura's stomach began to be heard. The girl blushed angrily, and Naruto laughed at her expression.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and lifted out a large clump of rice with his chopsticks. He got to his feet, and held the rice in front of Sakura's face. "Eat it."

Sakura's eyes widened, and so did Naruto's, but for slightly different reasons. The kunoichi stammered wildly.

"B-But we're not supposed to! It's against the rules!"

Naruto blinked at his best friend. "Wow Sasuke…breaking the rules…isn't that against the norm for you?"

"Shut up..." Sasuke muttered, and turned back to Sakura. "Kakashi's probably half way across the village by now, don't worry. And you were the one to help come up with the plan, so it'd be pretty bad sportsmanship if we just ate all the food and left you to starve."

Naruto nodded. "And if we're gonna have a chance at beating that guy, we'll need all the energy we can get!"

Sakura stared at the two of them, and after a moment she sighed.

"Fine." And without further ado she opened her mouth so that Sasuke could insert the large glob of rice.

Naruto grinned, and plucked a small piece of meat off of his own box of lunch, and nearly shoved it down Sakura's throat. The girl gagged, and chewed frantically before growling at the blonde.

"What was that for, stupid?"

"For kicking me in the head! Mom said I should never hit girls – unless they're enemy ninja or it's a spar – in retaliation, but she sure as hell never said anything about shoving food down their throats in retaliation!"

"Probably because your mom's done that to several people…I wouldn't put it past her." Sasuke muttered under his breath, and Sakura giggled as the Uchiha boy offered her another clump of rice and a piece of fish. The pink haired girl beamed happily at them as they fed her portions of their lunch, and both of them smiled back as the three ate under the warm sun.

Suddenly, a huge bang filled the clearing as Kakashi appeared once more before them, eye flashing dangerously. Sakura screamed, and Sasuke nearly dropped his box of food, shock crossing his face as he whirled around to face their sensei. Naruto shrieked, his food going everywhere as he jumped horribly. The box of food soared over the other two, the contents spilling out and landing all over the three genin as they waited for the jounin to speak.

"You all–"

Sasuke closed his eyes in preparation for the verdict. His dream was crushed…it was all over. What would he say to Itachi, but more importantly, what would he say to his _parents_? They would be so ashamed…they would fake a smile, but he knew that their eyes would be sad and disappointed, wondering why they had gotten their hopes up.

It didn't help the situation to realize that he now had rice all over his hair and shoulders, and that something that felt like a piece of ginger root was slowly slipping down his cheek.

" –pass!" Kakashi announced loudly, leaning over the three of them and smiling pleasantly as the three of them blinked. What did the jounin just say? Had they heard him right?

Naruto got to his feet, blushing and yelling. "Why in the _hell_ did you have to come in like that? You could've just walked up and said that we pass, but _no_! You have to make a scary-ass noise and start yelling like–"

Sakura yelled at the blonde. "Why in the _hell_ did _you_ have to freak out? Now we're all covered in food! Ugh, having wasabi on my skin is gonna make me break out like no one's business! Thanks a lot, you _idiot_!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Uh, guys?"

Sasuke put his head in his hands as the two continued to scream at each other. "How was _I_ supposed to know that he'd appear like that?"

"You're supposed to be a _ninja_, not a–"

"Hey, don't get all high and mighty on me! You screamed louder than either of us!"

"Enough!" Kakashi said loudly, and the two turned to look at their sensei as the man coughed lightly. "Anyway, you guys passed. Congratulations."

"But why?" Sasuke asked quietly, and Kakashi made that weird under-the-mask smile again.

"Well, first of all, Sakura put aside her resentment at being put on a team with two boys who aren't Kenji Hyuuga and actually made an effort to work with the two of you. I already knew that Naruto and Sasuke would work relatively well together, because they're best friends. I couldn't care less about the bells. What mattered more was how you guys worked together, and even more important than _that_ was what you guys would choose to do when I ordered you not to give any food to Sakura. With every other team I've tested, they've always been too cowardly to consider helping their teammate, even if it meant that that teammate would be sent back to the Academy. You see…a ninja who can't follow orders are considered trash. But those who don't care for their teammates are even lower than that."

Kakashi flicked out a kunai, and Sakura's ropes were severed in a flash of metal. The girl sighed in relief, rubbing her arms as she moved so she was beside her teammates.

"So…now what, Kakashi-sensei?" The girl asked tentatively, and Kakashi turned to walk away.

"Well, we have a lot of training to do…so meet here tomorrow at the same time. Bring all of your weapons and pack a lunch. See you all tomorrow."

And with that, the jounin disappeared once more. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and moved to sling his pack over his shoulder.

"That whole disappearing-and-appearing-without-warning thing is going to get old pretty fast…"

"You said it, Sasuke. But never mind that, I have to go to my dad's office to tell him that I passed!"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto waved excitedly to the two of them, and dashed off, yelling at the top of his lungs. They watched him become an orange speck in the distance, and Sasuke turned to smile at Sakura's sigh of dismay.

"What, you thought that he was only this crazy in school?"

"Pretty much…"

Sasuke laughed quietly, and Sakura quirked a small smile back as the two of them walked towards the entrance to the training area. "You know, you're not as dark and brooding as I thought you were."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You know, you're still as superficial as I thought you were…"

"Hey!"

Sasuke leaned away to avoid her fist, and smirked at her. "I wasn't done!"

"Well you better _get_ done; otherwise you're getting kicked from here to next Sunday!"

"Oh darn, I forgot what I was going to say. Too bad…it was really good…" Sasuke smirked even more widely at her astonished scowl.

"C'mon, tell me!"

"Sorry, my memory is just…not what it used to be. What's your name again?"

"You know what, _fine_! I didn't want to know anyway, stupid!"

"Good for you."

The two stopped at the crossroads between two streets, and with a huff Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and whirled around to start marching down the street farthest to the right. Sasuke smirked, and called out.

"Are you not using my name because it's too complicated, or because you're trying to ignore my existence?"

Sakura turned, her eyes flashing, and crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know…"

And with a flick of her hair, the girl turned to continue marching down the street, not once looking back as the disappeared around a corner. Sasuke shook his head, and turned to walk down the street farthest to the left, sticking his hands into his pockets as he weaved his way through the shopping and socializing civilians.


	6. Chapter 5: Impatience

hey everyone!

sorry this took so long, i've had a lot going on...

this chap is a little short, but i hope that you guys still like it!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_

* * *

Chapter 5: Impatience_

_

* * *

_

_**All man's troubles come from not knowing how to sit still in one room.** ~Blaise Pascal, _Pensées_, 1670_

_

* * *

_

Kushina put her head in her hands, leaning back against the chair with a groan of exasperation. Naruto and Kazuki were absent from the table, leaving their half-eaten breakfasts, as they both had to meet up with their squads. Kushina tried to ask what the missions consisted of, but instead got a stream of complaints from both of her children about how boring and pointless the missions were, and how they wanted something more exciting. The mother expected that kind of behavior from Naruto, but seeing if from Kazuki as well made her head pound. Maybe Kazuki wasn't exactly like her father after all…

Kushina felt Minato come up behind her, and she peeked up at his smiling face. She scowled, and covered her face again.

"Why are you always so damn peaceful, Minato?"

"Maybe because I learned my lesson."

"What lesson?"

Minato leaned down to rest his chin on the top of her head. "The lesson in not asking them about their missions. All you're going to hear now is how unhappy they are with the D-ranked missions they've been assigned. You see, with genin, I wait until they _stop _complaining every time I give them a lower ranked mission…and then I know that they're ready for more challenging assignments."

"Ugh, just give them a C-ranked mission already…I'll go crazy if I'm forced to listen to their ranting day after day after _day_!"

"Just don't ask about it, Kushina. Let them come to you."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Kushina mumbled, and watched out of the corner of her eye as Minato scooped up the dishes on the table and quickly moved to place them in the sink. Kushina watched him as he pushed up his sleeves, scraping the food off the first plate into the trash, and then dousing it in soap.

Her violet-blue eyes traced over the way that the muscles in his hands flexed gracefully as he washed, and the way his brow furrowed slightly in concentration. He really had aged well; being a ninja had its perks in terms of physique. One would think that because Minato was Hokage, he didn't have to train as much…but as a matter of fact…Minato had to keep up his fitness more than anyone, because if a crisis struck, he would be the first one called. And on top of that, he had mountains of paperwork and other busy work to keep track of. Being Hokage was in no way easy…Kushina knew, because some nights he came home so frazzled that it was hard to convince him to sit down.

But it was something he loved, and it was plain that Minato wouldn't trade being Hokage for anything in the world.

Kushina let her eyes graze over the way the fabric of his Hokage robe fit nicely over his muscled shoulders, and her mind began traveling down a less appropriate path. The man seemed to sense her gaze, and he turned with a cheeky smile.

"Like what you see?" Minato joked, and the smile faded somewhat at the look in Kushina's eyes.

Kushina poured chakra into her legs, and suddenly was in between Minato and the sink. Minato blinked in surprise, and Kushina looped her arms around Minato's neck, lazily smiling up at her husband.

"Oh, am I in the way?"

Minato sighed, setting down the dish and kissing his wife on the forehead. "Kushina, we can't, I have to supervise the–"

Kushina put a finger against the Hokage's lips, a feral smile crossing her face as she leaned in. "I'm sure that they'll understand. You could just say that you got…_held_ up."

Minato blushed as Kushina let her tongue flick out to draw a slow path up his neck, his Adam's apple bobbing unsteadily as his wife's hands slid under his shirt. The man tried to reason with her.

"It's really crucial that I'm there on time, I have to approve of the missions handed out to–"

Kushina reached up on tip-toe, her lips ghosting over Minato's as she whispered. "They'll live without you for a while."

"Kushina–"

But before he could say another word, Kushina kissed the man full on the mouth, fingers making slow patterns against his bare back and going lower, fingers teasing the elastic waistband of his pants. Minato groaned, and pulled his mouth away to lift her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck it." Minato growled, kissing her neck frantically as Kushina laughed.

"That's more like it…"

* * *

Naruto scowled to himself as Team Seven made their way to the Hokage tower, where they would receive their next mission. Sasuke was staring up at the sky, listening to Sakura prattle on and on about the vegetable garden that her mother was planting in the backyard. Naruto wanted to tell them to shut it, but this was the one of the few moments of their time together that Sakura wasn't complaining about how _she _should be on Kenji-kun's squad instead of Naruto's sister, so Naruto reluctantly let her continue.

Well goody for her…Sasuke actually _liked _gardening.

Damn them and their stupid hobbies.

Naruto hated when his two other teammates got like this…delving into a subject that left Naruto all alone and in the dark in terms of knowing what the hell they were talking about.

But one shouldn't think that just because of the brief irritation Naruto felt, he in any way disliked his team. On the contrary, Naruto was surprised that his team meshed together as well as it did. They all got along fairly well, and their teamwork was steadily improving.

Kakashi was walking alongside them, his nose deep in that weird orange book of his. His unusual irritation faded as he grinned evilly, sidling up to Kakashi and reaching out quickly to try and snag the book.

Kakashi easily moved it out of his reach, still reading, and Naruto growled, leaping up and onto the silver haired man's shoulders to try and get the book. Kakashi didn't seem unnerved by the fact that Naruto was crawling all over his shoulders, just shifting so that the book was constantly out of reach.

Sasuke smirked at the sight, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Jeez…"

Every day was like this…as it had been for the past two months that they had spent as Team Seven. Naruto would try and get Kakashi's book, while Sasuke and Sakura stood in the background, shaking their heads in exasperation as Kakashi easily avoided the blonde.

Sasuke glanced over at the pink haired girl beside him, and asked quietly. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"My brother Itachi is going to help me train after this mission…he said that he'd teach me a few things. Naruto's coming…do you want to come?"

Sakura frowned as she thought about it, and Naruto peered around at the sound of Sasuke's question, grinning.

"You should definitely come, Sakura-chan! Itachi's awesome!"

Kakashi took advantage of the few seconds that Naruto was distracted to pry the blonde off of him and set him on the ground. The blonde yelled angrily, and Kakashi ignored the hyperactive boy as he buried his nose in his book once more.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess I could come...it's not like I have anything better to do…"

Naruto beamed at her despite her bored tone, and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his energetic grin that seemed permanently plastered onto his face. The team continued onward in silence, and after a few more minutes they arrived at the Hokage Tower.

Sasuke peered up at the building, seeing a familiar ninja running up the side.

"Hey…isn't that your dad, Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto stopped as well, and his eyes widened as he recognized his father. "It is!"

And without further ado, the blonde screamed. "DAD!"

Minato staggered to a stop, and, still parallel to the ground, yelled back. "YES?"

"WHY ARE YOU LATE?"

"ASK YOUR MOTHER, SHE'LL EXPLAIN IT! OR BETTER YET, HAVE KAKASHI GIVE YOU THE FULL RUN DOWN ON HOW WOMEN CAN EFFECTIVELY DISTRACT THEIR HUSBANDS!"

And with a wave, Minato continued running up the walls, and after a moment reached the window, which he effectively slid open. With a sheepish smile, the Hokage slipped into the room, and closed the window behind him. Sakura was frowning, Naruto was blinking in confusion, and Sasuke looked expectantly at Kakashi, who was pointedly ignoring the three curious genin.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So…Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi didn't answer, responding only by speeding up. The three genin chased after him, and Sakura whined.

"C'mon, Kakashi-sensei, I want to know what the Hokage meant!"

"Yeah, my dad said I could ask, so–"

"This is not happening, this is not happening, this is _not_ happening…" Kakashi groaned softly to himself, burying his face in his book so deeply that his entire face disappeared from view.

Sakura and Naruto huffed in annoyance, and Sasuke tilted his head back to stare up at the clear blue sky, trying without much success to tune out the pleading and whining of his teammates.

* * *

Kazuki sighed as her father's bright eyes scanned down the scroll for available missions, and she cringed as she saw the large and terrifyingly boring D printed at the top. She wanted to yank her hair out at the prospect of yet _another _mission involving weeding or finding some lost cat. The teachers at the Academy had called her a genius…no genius should be stuck doing these _stupid_ missions!

Kenji was silent at her side, and she hissed under her breath as her father continued to slowly scan through the missions. What was taking so long, anyway? The girl scoffed at the stern glare the Hyuuga gave her, and glanced over at Ryuu, who was fidgeting anxiously. Ryuu wasn't one to stay still for long, and he reminded her of Naruto in the fact that he was always the first to rush into anything and everything. A small smile crossed her lips at the memory of their most recent mission, how he had weeded the entire field of crop singlehandedly, not once even considering slowing down so that Kenji and Kazuki could do their portion.

_"Man, my hands are killing me. Glad that's over with…hey, why aren't you and Kenji doing anything?" _

_ "Because you worked too fast for us to keep up, stupid…" Kenji muttered, and Kazuki laughed at the horrified look on Ryuu's face. _

_ "Wait, so our mission was to do _just _this field?" _

_ Kazuki frowned. "What did you think the mission was?" _

_ Ryuu gaped at her. "I thought that…uh…argh, never mind!" _

_ Kenji smirked at the sight of an embarrassed Ryuu blowing on his red and irritated hands, and reached over into her bag. Kenji sighed, and pressed his finger to the radio in his ear to alert Hoshiko. The girl heard him softly informing their sensei that their mission was complete, and turned back to Ryuu. _

_ "Think of it as training, Ryuu. Now you know not to rush into things next time…" _

_ Ryuu rolled his eyes, but allowed her to carefully roll some bandages on his sore hands. "_Everything's_ a training exercise to you, Kazuki." _

_ "You know what would be _really _good for your hands?" Kazuki smirked, fingers running over the open scrapes and cuts on his hands. Ryuu gulped at the pleasant smile on her face. "Some alcohol. I have some right here, let's just–"_

_ "Ah, no! Forget I said anything!" Ryuu tried to yank his hands away at the thought of the painful cleaning liquid, but Kazuki only smiled and continued to bandage his hands, hearing him sigh in relief when the bottle of alcohol didn't make an appearance. _

Kazuki's attention was pulled back to the present as Minato peered down at the scroll.

"Team Six, your next mission is…babysitting for the Misaki family. Huh. That should be considered a C mission at least…"

Iruka, who was sitting next to him, cringed. "Definitely. Have you seen the teeth on some of those kids? Yikes…"

Kazuki tried hard to control herself, but even she couldn't help but growl softly under her breath. Minato's eyes narrowed sternly, and he set down the scroll

"Is there a problem, Kazuki?"

Hoshiko stepped in quickly. "Of course not, Lord Hokage. We'll take the mission."

Kazuki crossed her arms over her chest irritably, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Of course we'll take it. Good thing too…all this training for using weapons and performing jutsus is going to be put to good use while _babysitting_."

Minato sighed, rubbing his temples. "Kazuki, we've gone over this…"

"I know, Dad, but–"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem." Minato folded his fingers together and gazed over them at his daughter. Kazuki flicked her long red hair over her shoulder, eyes pleading.

"How long are we going to keep doing these stupid missions for? We've been doing them day after day, week after week! I know that doing missions like this is a good start to being a genin, but I know that I'm past that stage! How are we going to get any better if we don't take on a tiny bit more than we can chew?"

Minato sighed, a deep and heavy sound. "Kazuki, honey, you don't understand what–"

"I understand more than you think, Dad! I know that we're ready for higher ranked missions, I heard Hoshiko-sensei talking about it to Iruka-sensei the other day!" Hoshiko flushed as Minato shot her an exasperated look. "Just give us one chance, we won't let you down!"

Minato stared long and hard at his daughter, whose hands were clasped together in a pleading motion, her eyes burning and pleading with him. Kazuki knew that her father was thinking about it, because his eyes took on that serious, shadowed look that he always got when he was thinking hard about something. Hoshiko was glaring daggers at the girl, who ignored the glares as usual.

The Hokage was silent for a few more seconds, and then noiselessly pulled out a scroll labeled with a large C. Kazuki nearly crowed in excitement when Minato looked down to read.

"We have a C mission open; a bridge builder named Tazuna needs to be escorted back to his home in the Land of Waves. There might be a possible risk of bandits and thugs, but other than that it is pretty simple. You will remain there until Tazuna completes the bridge, which should be around two weeks. Is this acceptable?"

Kazuki was nodding before their jounin leader had time to respond, and Minato handed the scroll to Hoshiko with a curt nod. Kenji sighed as Kazuki slapped high fives with Ryuu, and the team exited the room to meet with their client.

Kazuki inwardly cheered.

_Finally! A chance to show everyone that I'm not just some scrawny little girl…time to show them why I graduated the Academy early! _

Kazuki knew that she was a genius, and knew that she wouldn't let her father down. Even if her teammates weren't up to her level, she would do anything to prove that she was skilled enough to take on more challenging tasks.

Because in the ninja world, being strong was all that mattered, when Kazuki really sat down to think about it.

* * *

Minato waited until Kazuki's glossy red hair disappeared around the edge of the door before letting his head drop into his hands. The room was filled with murmurs as clients gave their money to the administrators sitting at the far end of the table. The Hokage sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat up.

One of the chuunin – Tsuko Uchiha – sitting on the other side of Iruka muttered. "That kid…she's becoming more of a nuisance every day."

Minato gritted his teeth. "Yes…but she's also incredibly young and full of energy, so it's only natural that she'd want a chance to prove herself."

The Uchiha huffed. "I see your point, Lord Hokage, but I seem to recall that you were the same age as Kazuki when you graduated, and you were much more humble."

Minato waved a hand to end the conversation. "Kazuki is my daughter, Tsuko…not my double."

Tsuko flushed, and sat back as the next team came in. Minato wanted to bang his head against the wood below his hands when he saw those mischievous blue eyes. Oh dear…not another one.

The rest of his team was calm except for the pink haired girl, whose cheeks were aflame. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the girl whispered.

"He's so _amazing_! Did you see the way he nodded?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance at the way she twirled happily in a circle, and if Minato had been in a better mood, he would've smiled.

Naruto pouted as he sat himself down onto the cool wooden floor. "Dad, our missions are so–"

"Young man, if you so much as _mention_ 'boring missions' I will throw away every box of ramen in the house."

Naruto clapped his hands over his mouth furiously, his blue eyes terrified at the thought of no ramen. Minato frowned to himself as he scanned through the available D ranked missions.

Sakura muttered, her sea-foam flickering towards the irritated Hokage as she tucked a strand of her long pink hair behind her ear. "That's hitting it a bit below the belt, wouldn't you say?"

Sasuke shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Not really. It'd actually be good for him. All that salt can't be healthy…"

Kakashi cleared his throat, and asked politely. "What's our mission this time, Lord Hokage?" The silver haired jounin sensed that his former teacher was stretched thin, and the Hokage nodded gratefully to the man before quickly reading.

"Team Seven will be…helping the Uchiha Police Force by delivering scrolls to various civilians. The scrolls are for citizens who have disobeyed some law or another, and they are required to go to the police station to report to the officials who issued the scroll. It's your job to make sure that they come to the station peacefully. No physical violence is allowed in getting them to the station. Understood?"

The team nodded, and Minato handed the scroll to Kakashi, who scanned it quickly before stowing it away in his pocket. The Hokage dismissed them with a small smile, and the three genin bowed slightly before exiting the office.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as Kakashi lifted six scrolls out of the small bag given to him by one of the Uchiha patrolling the outside of the station. Sasuke didn't like the smirk he got from the teen, and wondered what was so funny about them delivering a few scrolls.

Naruto was bouncing up and down impatiently as Kakashi handed each genin two scrolls, which had the address of the person on the outside. Sasuke put the spare scroll in his pocket, and memorized the address of the first one as Kakashi told them where to meet after they finished.

Sasuke turned to start walking towards his first house, and found that Naruto was headed in the same direction. The house was only a block or so away, and Sasuke frowned when he found that Naruto was still walking in the same direction. When Sasuke reached the house, he looked up to see that Naruto was walking up to the house directly beside Sasuke's.

Sasuke took a deep breath, and knocked sharply on the door, glancing at the name written on the scroll as the door swung open.

There stood a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes, with a smile that made Sasuke's chest clench unsteadily. Sasuke cleared his throat, and asked.

"Miss Yuri Roshi?"

"That's me, what can I do for you?"

Sasuke struggled to keep the blush from his cheeks as he unfurled the scroll to read. "Um…Kyoto Uchiha has issued for you to report to him at the station for…wait…what?" Sasuke stared at the words before him, his eyebrows flying upwards in surprise. Yuri frowned.

"For what?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in horror as he mumbled. "…for being the prettiest girl in the village, and to propose…that…you and Kyoto go out for lunch this afternoon."

Yuri flushed in surprise, and her smile broadened at the embarrassed pink that dusted the Uchiha boy's cheeks. The young woman nodded, trying to retain some seriousness to her expression. Sasuke was past being embarrassed, he wished that the ground would reach up and swallow him whole.

"I understand. Let me go and get changed, and I'll be down in five minutes."

The girl ran back up the stairs, and Sasuke kicked the wood of the porch in irritation.

Those bastards…they used genin to get to know the girls and guys of the village without having to ask them directly. Those cowards…they're probably laughing their asses off right now, imagining those poor genin muttering mushy gibberish to complete strangers.

Naruto was blushing madly over at his spot, and Sasuke nearly lost it when he caught a bit of Naruto's words to the young man standing at the door.

"…the hottest guy in town…with eyes so blue that they make the sky jealous…"

Naruto gave up after a moment, practically forcing the scroll into the man's hands. The young man scanned the scroll, and a pleased grin spread across his face as he said something to Naruto, and then grabbed his jacket. Naruto marched down the street, and Sasuke started laughing at the expression on his friend's face. The blonde said nothing, but instead made a rude gesture in Sasuke's general direction.

He saw a familiar flash of pink walking down the street with a young woman walking beside her. The two girls were chatting excitedly, and he saw Sakura giggling at the blush that covered the older girl's face. Sakura seemed perfectly calm and natural, even though she had probably had to read out the same embarrassing crap that the two boys had.

Girls.

They had absolutely no shame when it came to anything remotely romantic.

In that moment, Sasuke both despised and envied them.


	7. Chapter 6: Authority

Hey y'all!

here's the next chapter!

I really enjoyed this one, and I hope that everyone was in character, and that you all enjoy it as much as I did!

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_

* * *

Chapter 6: Authority_

_

* * *

_

_**Leaves are light, and useless, and idle, and wavering, and changeable; they even dance; and yet God in his wisdom has made them a part of oaks. And in so doing he has given us a lesson, not to deny the stout-heartedness within because we see the lightsomeness without.**_

~_Augustus William Hare and Julius Charles Hare,_ Guesses at Truth, by Two Brothers_, 1827_

_

* * *

_

Kazuki stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked, tilting her head back so she could gaze at the fluffy white clouds as they drifted by. The air was cool but not uncomfortably so, and the young genin took a deep breath before letting it out in a slow sigh.

Their client, an old drunk named Tazuna, grumbled to himself as they went, and Kazuki caught the eye of Ryuu as they walked. The two genin rolled their eyes, and Ryuu grinned as he sped up to walk beside his female teammate. Kenji was walking on the other side of Tazuna, his eyes wary and constantly scanning the underbrush. The light shined dimly on his

Their sensei was walking just in front of Tazuna, and her brown curls were pulled back in a tight braid that barely reached her mid-back. The Konohagakure headband was tied around her forehead, and her vivid green eyes glanced back at the three genin for a moment before returning to the road ahead.

"Sir, how long do you expect the completion of the bridge to take?" Hoshiko asked politely, and Tazuna frowned in thought.

"I'd give it at least two weeks."

"Hm…I see." Hoshiko murmured, and Kazuki grinned at the prospect of visiting another part of the country for so long. She always felt so cooped up in Konoha; it would be nice to be able to see other places for a change.

The group continued down the road, Kazuki and Ryuu chatting and pushing each other playfully. Kenji frowned disapprovingly at his teammates, which resulted in Kazuki sticking her tongue out at him.

There were two puddles of water in the middle of the road, and Kazuki and Ryuu stepped over them without a second thought, too engrossed in their conversation to notice anything else. Kenji, however, stopped just before them, his pale eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Sensei…"

Hoshiko motioned for him to be silent, and nodded to let the Hyuuga know that she understood his suspicion, putting her hands together briefly. Kenji stepped over them, and tensed as he prepared for whatever may come their way.

Kenji knew for a fact that it hadn't rained in nearly three days, and therefore there was no possible way that such prominent puddles could accumulate. It was some kind of ninja technique, one that Kenji was unfamiliar with. When he used his Byakugan, he saw two bodies of chakra hidden within the water, and he sped up to hiss to his teammates.

"Get ready."

Before either genin could ask what the boy meant, Hoshiko was suddenly surrounded by barbed chains, and they cut into her skin as they held her immobile. The jounin's eyes were wide and surprised, and the three genin caught a glimpse of two heavily armed ninja before Hoshiko was suddenly sliced into several pieces.

"Hoshiko-sensei!" Ryuu yelled, his bright eyes widening at the sight of two enemy ninja running towards the group. Kenji immediately moved into his defensive stance, darting in front of Tazuna and holding his hands out in preparation to protect their charge. Kazuki dodged as one of the ninja swiped at her, and excitement pulsed through her as she sank into a crouch, flipping out a kunai to block the metal claws that were attached to a bulky glove. Her violet-blue eyes sparked and flashed as she flipped her foot to collide solidly with the forearm of the ninja, preventing him from slashing at her. Her other fist lunged for the man's face, but the ninja dodged and darted out of Kazuki's range, his beady eyes narrowed and calculating.

The girl heard a yell, and turned to see Ryuu tumbling over in haste to dodge the other ninja's lightning fast strikes. Kazuki snorted at the panic in his eyes, and deliberately turned her back on him. She had her own battle to deal with…she couldn't be cleaning up after her teammates all the time.

Kenji noticed her actions, and his pale eyes narrowed, but he remained silent.

Though he was a bit unnerved at how young she was, the Hyuuga respected his red haired teammate immensely. She was a good teammate, even if her affection was rather subdued and her rebelliousness – most of the time – overwhelming.

But there were times when Kenji seriously doubted her belief in the word _teamwork_. Outside of training and missions, Kazuki was cheerful, playful, and an overall pleasant girl. But when they started training, Hyuuga seriously questioned her way of thinking, because sometimes her lack of concern or consideration of the weaknesses of others was astonishing. Kazuki had been treated like a genius all her life, and so she was arrogant as a result, but it was something more. Kazuki seemed…slightly unsatisfied, even when doing well in training, or hearing others say how much she had improved. There was always that dissatisfaction, and it made Kenji slightly worried about where that dissatisfaction would lead them as a squad.

Kenji's attention was drawn from Kazuki as the sound of two grunts of surprise filled the air, and pale pearly eyes flickered up to see his sensei standing there, her arms locking the two enemy ninja in a lethal headlock, her emerald eyes dark and dangerous.

Ryuu was on the ground, shaking and trembling, and Kazuki and Kenji both hurried over to where their teammate lay. Kazuki blinked at the sight of a long bleeding gash that went from Ryuu's wrist to the crook of his elbow. There was a slight greenish tinge to the wound, and Kenji swore. Kazuki knelt down beside the whimpering boy, and whispered.

"Those claws…they were poisoned."

Hoshiko, who had finished tying up the enemy ninja, moved over to their fallen teammate with a soft hiss of anger. "Yeah, they were. Dammit…" Hoshiko bent over the wound, her bright emerald eyes serious as they scanned over the gash. Ryuu's forehead was beaded with sweat, and his eyes were closed tightly as he struggled not to cry from the pain.

After a minute, Hoshiko turned to glare at the old man who was staring at the enemy ninja with fear in his eyes. There was no surprise there. There was no shock or confusion written on that wrinkled face.

Kenji and Kazuki exchanged glances.

Tazuna had known that ninja were targeting him, when his report had clearly stated that the worst that could befall them was common thugs and bandits.

He had lied to them.

Hoshiko stared at the old man for a moment, and her voice was controlled and carefully calm. "Sir, it's time you told us the truth. The _whole _truth. Why did you say that this was a mere escort mission when it's clear by your reaction to seeing those ninja that you were _expecting_ fighters of this caliber to confront you?"

Tazuna made to argue angrily, but Hoshiko raised a hand so silence him. "On second thought, I honestly don't care. You violated our contract by lying in terms of what to expect, and therefore our services are not enough to complete this mission. One of my students has been poisoned and needs immediate medical attention. You can tell your story to the Hokage, sir."

Tazuna blanched at her curt tone, and the astonished reply that he was seconds from uttering died in his throat at the sight of Ryuu's bloody arm. Hoshiko turned back to Ryuu, and she murmured soft soothing sounds to the half-conscious boy as she reached into her bag for bandages and antiseptic.

Kenji moved beside his sensei, and the woman glanced at him before quickly binding the wound. "This won't do much; the poison has already spread into his bloodstream. I can't identify what kind of poison it is, but I don't want to take any chances. We need to get back to Konoha as quickly as we can."

Kazuki scowled angrily. "Oh joy…we finally get a chance to prove ourselves, and the minute something goes wrong, we crawl back with our tails between our legs. Whoopdeedoo…"

Hoshiko ignored the girl, who put a hand on her hip before continuing. "I mean, if we just hurried to the old man's village, I'm sure that someone could identify the poison, and Ryuu would be fine."

"This isn't just about Ryuu, Kazuki." Hoshiko murmured, sending a stern glance over her shoulder. "You three aren't ready to take on a mission like this, we have no idea what to expect."

"So? We're training to be _ninja_, not flower girls for a wedding! What better training then leaping into an unpredictable situation, a situation that will make us stronger in the long run?"

Hoshiko sighed. "Kazuki, that's enough. It's obvious by that statement alone that you aren't ready for this kind of mission." The woman had finished bandaging Ryuu's arm, and was now considering the best way to carry him without moving the injured appendage too much.

Kazuki snarled. "What, just because I'm not afraid of my own shadow I'm somehow _not ready_?"

Kenji rolled his eyes. "Kazuki, enough. You heard what Hoshiko-sensei said. Now drop it already."

"How can you defend her? You know that we could do this mission, Kenji. I know that you want to prove yourself as much as I do."

Kenji stared at her, and his eyes narrowed slightly in challenge as he barked. "I defend her because she is our sensei, and our _superior_, which is something that you can't seem to get through your thick skull. Yes, we _could _do this mission, but just because we can doesn't mean we _should_. It's true, I wish to improve myself, but I refuse to do so in favor of rushing into the unknown and possibly getting my teammates killed. Would you really risk the lives of your teammates with the simple excuse of bettering yourself?"

Violet-blue eyes clashed with pearly lavender ones, and Kazuki's hands balled into furious fists as her opponent didn't back down. Kenji was calm, but a small part of him sunk into the pool of unease as the silence grew without her answering his question.

As the seconds grew into minutes, Kenji wasn't sure he wanted to know her answer anymore.

Finally, Kazuki turned away with a huff of reluctant acceptance, and suddenly moved to help Hoshiko in lifting the now unconscious boy onto the jounin's back. Kenji watched her as she began walking with Tazuna and Hoshiko, and, with a shake of his head, hurried to catch up.

* * *

Sakura finally finished escorting her last person to the Uchiha Police Station, waving and giving the blushing young woman an encouraging smile. Since she was the first one to finish, Sakura sat down on the small concrete wall that surrounded the station, absent mindedly twirling a perfectly straightened pink lock of hair around a finger as she waited for her teammates.

Not a second after the kunoichi sat down, a dark haired boy came into view, and it took a second for Sakura to recognize who it was. The girl snorted, nearly losing her hold on the fit of giggles that threatened to burst forth at the sight of Sasuke's mortified scowl that was directed anywhere but at the citizen he accompanied.

The young man beside the genin was grinning widely, and clapped Sasuke on the shoulder as he reached the Uchiha Police Station. Sasuke closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to control his emotions, and waited until the doors of the station were safely closed before opening them again.

Sakura bounced over to him cheerfully, and grinned at the warning glare he gave her.

"Aw, c'mon…it wasn't _that _bad!"

"Shut. Up."

"I mean, think of it as practice! Who knows, when you actually start noticing the opposite sex – I know, it's a slim chance at best – you'll wonder how to actually get the courage to ask them out. And then you'll remember this day and think 'Oh wow, I'm glad I did that mission, because without it, I wouldn't have gotten the idea to ask my crush out in such a cute and romantic way'!"

Sasuke stared at the girl for a few long moments, and Sakura smiled widely at him despite the fact that he was currently examining her in the same way that one might examine someone who had just sprinted down a crowded street completely nude save for a sparkling pink tutu, singing the song _Barbie Girl_ at the top of their lungs.

The two were distracted by the sudden appearance of their blonde teammate, who was waving to the pretty girl he had accompanied. The girl smiled hesitantly at the grinning Naruto, waving back before turning to disappear into the police station.

Naruto sauntered over, his hands behind his head and a beaming grin on his whiskered face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in silent question, and Naruto puffed out his chest.

"That girl thought that _I_ was the one asking her out, and said yes!"

Sakura burst out laughing, and Sasuke crossed his arms irritably as the girl choked out. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I must be some kind of _stud_, to get girls I don't even know to say that they'd willingly go out with me."

Sasuke smirked. "She probably forgot her medication today, Naruto."

Naruto flared, but settled back after letting out a long breath. "You're just jealous, Sasuke. I wonder…how many girls have said yes to _you_? Hm.? Any number will do…don't be shy…" Naruto put a hand to his ear theatrically, his eyes widening in feign surprise after a few moments of silence. "_None_? Oh my, what a down right _shame_!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke leapt at Naruto angrily, the two boys yelling and tumbling over the street. Fists flew and feet kicked desperately at each other, and Sakura sighed as she moved safely out of the boys' range, sitting on the wall once more.

Boys.

Thankfully, Kakashi chose that moment to appear, his eyebrow rising at the sight of the two boys rolling on the street while exchanging kicks and yelling muffled insults. Sakura shrugged when the jounin looked her way, and with a chuckle the silver haired man yanked the two boys apart, leaning back to avoid the still swinging fists of Naruto. Sasuke glowered at his best friend, who was wiping away a small trickle of blood that originated from his split lip.

"I'm not going to ask what this was about, but I expect you both to kiss and make up, because we have more missions to complete."

Sasuke glared at the jounin, who gave a stern glare of his own. Naruto huffed, and grudgingly held out his hand. Sasuke stared at the hand for a moment, meeting the gaze of his blonde teammate before reaching out to grasp hands tightly.

"Sorry, Idiot."

"Same here, Bastard."

The two smiled at each other as their anger evaporated, and Sakura rolled her eyes once more as the two boys knocked fists amiably, moving to walk together as the squad headed down the street towards the Hokage Tower.

They were just passing the main gate when four figures came into view on the other side, and Kakashi went still at the sight, his eye narrowing as he suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Hoshiko knew that the boy was weakening, and cursed her lack of transportation seals. She had felt no need for them, seeing as it was merely a C ranked escort mission. Nothing serious. The woman scowled at the sight of Ryuu's ashen hands that dangled in front of her.

It only took one stupid mistake like that to result in a lifetime of guilt.

And this was Ryuu, the ray of sunshine in the squad. The only one who could reach Kazuki in her times of rebellion, the only one with whom Kazuki truly let her guard down. Hoshiko had often seen the two sitting by the lake on their days off, Kazuki venting heatedly while Ryuu listened without comment, calm and patient even in the face of her anger.

Ryuu was the one who was always smiling, even when the day seemed dreary and gray for Team Six. His energetic cheerfulness never failed to get a smile out of Hoshiko, and she loved the kid for it. She cared for Kenji and Kazuki as well, each extraordinary in their own way, but Ryuu had a special place in her heart that no one else could ever fill.

Hoshiko blinked as the gates loomed over them, and a familiar voice suddenly murmured from beside her.

"Hoshiko, what happened?"

The jounin turned to see a familiar silver haired man standing beside her, his dark gray eye serious as it scanned the boy in her custody.

Hoshiko had always been fascinated by the great Kakashi Hatake, but unlike some of the kunoichi, she also understood that he wasn't a very social man, preferring to be alone with his thoughts rather than drinking and joking with the rest of the jounin his age. As a psychologist, she understood that pushing herself on him would only result in him pulling away even more.

The kunoichi had been only eight – during the Third Great Ninja War – when Kakashi and the remaining members of his team returned from the battlefield after destroying a crucial bridge that allowed Iwagakure forces to cross into Kusagakure. The team was scheduled to rejoin the forces after a few days of rest, and a small group had stood to greet them at the gates. Hoshiko's parents were out on the front line, and so Hoshiko had stood there with her grandparents, eyes solemn and silent as they stared at the returning team.

Her memories of that time were fuzzy, but the memory of meeting Kakashi Hatake for the first time was clear as day.

_ Hoshiko peeked her head around the thick trunk of the tree she was hiding behind, her large emerald eyes curious as she stared at the thirteen year old jounin who was currently kneeling beside the large memorial stone that was carved with names of people Hoshiko had never met. _

_ Her young mind couldn't wrap around the idea of what that stone represented, or what the names meant. Why were those names so important? Were they so important that they needed their names permanently written on a stone? What had those people done? _

_ The boy knelt before the great and melancholy stone, his shoulders tense and full of restrained agony. His hands were tracing the line that held a particular name with a tenderness that reminded Hoshiko of her father, when he had been here. The tenderness that lay behind his touch as he tucked a few stray curls behind Hoshiko's ear, the softness that resided within the embrace of his strong arms. _

_ The girl darted out from behind the tree, shyly walking towards where the silver haired boy sat silently. _

_ The jounin didn't move as Hoshiko approached, quickly making his expression neutral as he turned to stare at the girl beside him. His left eye was heavily bandaged, and other cuts and bruises on his arms and legs were similarly cared for. _

_ Hoshiko didn't smile, and neither did he. The girl slowly knelt beside the boy, carefully arranging her limbs so her stance was similar to his before asking. _

_ "Why are you sad?" _

_ The boy sighed. "I've just lost someone very important to me. He was my teammate." Hoshiko saw the name etched there, with the chilling clarity that sent a chill down the girl's spine. _

Obito Uchiha.

_ "Lost? So you mean…they're all alone in the woods somewhere?" Hoshiko frowned, not understanding what the young jounin was alluding to. The silver haired boy couldn't help but smile – the barest hint of a smirk – at the girl's innocent response, and turned to stare at the stone once more. _

_ "You could say that." _

_ "Aren't you going to search for him?" _

_ "No." _

_ "Why not?" Hoshiko frowned. Why wouldn't he want to find his friend? His teammate was probably cold and scared without his friends…why wasn't this boy trying to find him? _

_ "Because…he asked me to leave him behind." The jounin's voice was weaker now, the pain laced in every word. Hoshiko saw his shoulders hunch over in sadness as his gloved fingers resumed their tracing over the letters of Obito Uchiha's name. _

_ Hoshiko huffed to herself, sitting back on her heels and pursing her lips. "Hm. Well, if he was your friend, then he must have had a good reason to stay…didn't he?" _

_The boy sucked in a deep breath, and glanced over at the smiling girl, his eye scanning her thick brown curls and the way her thin arms wrapped around her knees tightly under his scrutiny. _

_ The silver haired jounin silently turned back to the stone. "I suppose he did. I still wish he hadn't asked me to leave him, though." _

_ "Well, now you can tell him so!" Hoshiko chirped cheerfully, popping to her feet with a smile. "He's right here, listening to what you're saying! You should visit him a lot, so he won't feel lonely. That's what I'd want, if I was lost." _

_ Hoshiko grinned at her companion, who was staring up at her with a shocked expression on his face. The girl waved, and turned to run away down the grassy slope, dancing around and laughing as the wind tousled her hair. _

_The war ended nearly four years later, and at the age of fifteen Hoshiko became a chuunin, and then a jounin quickly after that. She met the silver haired boy again a few years later, shocked to realize that the boy had in fact been the legendary Kakashi Hatake, and had over the years grown into the Copy Nin of Konohagakure. But by the way he didn't acknowledge her it was clear that he did not recognize her as the girl to sit with him that day. _

_Hoshiko didnt mind. But every time she looked at the jounin...she secretly wondered if he ever thought about that bold little girl with the brown curls. Did he ever wonder what had become of her? _

_Or had Hoshiko been so insignificant that she disappeared completely from Kakashi's memory?  
_

The jounin shook away the memory as she sighed. "This customer was a bit dishonest when it came to the difficulty of his mission…and we were ambushed by some enemy ninja. I'll give the details later, but what matters now is that we get Ryuu to the hospital."

Kakashi nodded curtly, and glanced at the rest of her squad. "Do you want me to take Ryuu to the hospital? That way, you can take this guy," Kakashi gestured to the morose Tazuna. "to the Hokage and tell him the details of the ambush."

Hoshiko nodded, and Kakashi was surprisingly gentle as the woman deposited her charge into the jounin's arms. The jounin made to go, but Hoshiko reached out to touch his arm.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

"It's nothing."

And the silver haired man was gone.


	8. Chapter 7: Risk

I'm back! It took me a long time to get back into it, but I'm back.

**And in coming back, I have a favor to ask of everyone reading this. **

I understand that in reading this story, you have some expectations. That's understandable. And if you feel that something could be changed or modified, I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. But also understand that this is MY STORY. I dont appreciate reviews that just nag on my writing, because although i can take comments like that, i dont like to. So even if you have constructive critisism, put in something you DID like, just so i dont feel depressed after reading it.

**My Number One Golden Rule: **IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY (not even a huge thing, just something you liked about my chapter) DON'T REVIEW! MOVE ON TO ANOTHER STORY WHICH WILL SUIT YOUR TASTES BETTER!

Thank you, and i hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Risk

* * *

_**It is only in adventure that some people succeed in knowing themselves - in finding themselves. **_

_~André Gide_

_

* * *

_

Minato stared silently at Tazuna – taking some minute pleasure in the fact that the man was fidgeting and sweating in nervousness – and his cerulean eyes were cool and distant as they flickered to the three ninja standing behind the sweating man. Hoshiko was leaning against the far wall, her emerald green eyes dark and indecipherable as she waited for Minato's verdict, sternly frowning at Kazuki, who was huffing under her breath. Kenji was the only member of Team Six that was the epitome of calm, and Minato took strength from that as he folded his hands in front of him. Tazuna had ceased to emit that nervous air, and Minato quickly amended that fact by fixing his icy stare on the builder once more.

Minato felt so unbelievably incompetent. He had knowingly sent his daughter into a mission that could have resulted in her getting hurt if it had gotten out of hand. Someone _had _gotten hurt, and it was only by a stroke of luck that the medics had managed to find an antidote as quickly as they had. It was now considered a C-mission, possibly even a B-mission depending on the level of ninja involved. But how could they trust anything this builder said? He could be downplaying any possible danger in order to have a less expensive mission fee.

The Hokage sighed, and closed his eyes briefly as he rubbed his knuckles against his forehead.

"Why are there ninja tracking you, sir?"

Tazuna was silent for a moment, and he frowned, his eyes nervously dancing from side to side. "I have no idea! They just appeared out of nowhere and–"

"–seemed oddly fixated on making you their target. Doesn't that strike you as odd, Mr. Tazuna? That two chuunin level ninja would just…_appear_, as you so accurately stated, and name you their victim?"

Tazuna was silent, and so Minato took a deep breath and asked again, trying to keep his temper in check. His eyes found his daughter again, and his dislike for the man before him grew slightly. This man dared put Konoha ninja at risk for selfish reasons, and if there was anything that lowered Minato's tolerance levels, it was _that_.

The builder swallowed hard. "I already said, I don't know! I'm just a common villager with a job to do! Why–"

Minato felt his control snap out of control, and in a flash his palm was slamming down on the table, filling the room with its echoing noise. The entire office went eerily still, and the Hokage saw out of the corner of his eye that Kazuki and Hoshiko had stilled, both staring at the blonde man as he slowly rose from his chair.

"Enough! I am a fully fledged jounin of Konohagakure, not to _mention _the Hokage! I've encountered plenty of liars over the years; some good, and some bad. In the interrogation room…if you want to survive you have to be a good liar, or you're helping carve your name on the tombstone. But even the good ones slip up, Mr. Tazuna. And it only takes one time…and then the interrogator has the arsenal to beat the rest out of you. So don't play childish games of ignorance with me, because I take just one look at you and know that you're lying through your teeth. It doesn't take bamboo slivers and carving knives to figure that one out, but I assure you, if I don't get the answer right here and now I will be happy to let the interrogation squad pry the information from your fingertips."

Tazuna's face was bone-white, and his fingers were shaking slightly at the expression on Minato's face. Let him be afraid. Minato knew that he could inspire fear, and in this case it would work in his favor.

"So let me ask _one _more time, why are there ninja ordered to take your life?"

Kazuki was calm as she stared at her father, and Minato didn't like the pleased look in her eyes as she studied the quaking Tazuna. But he pushed it aside as the builder wet his lips hurriedly, and let out a gust of air, taking a heavy swig of sake from his ceramic bottle before speaking.

"F-Fine. They're a gang…and about ten years ago, I promised them that I wouldn't build the bridge I was planning to work on, because that was before the economic depression in the Land of Waves. The bridge would bring in more commerce, but we didn't really need it, so I let the matter rest. But recently…things have gotten bad, and my village needs the trade more than I fear the ninja, and so I began building. The gang have been plotting against me ever since, and the threats got so bad that I came to this village for help. They're all the same as those guys we met on the trail…chuu-whatever-you-call-thems, I swear."

Minato stared at the man, and saw that it was hard to get a reading on him, because of the alcohol that glazed over his eyes and his words. But there was enough of truth in his gaze for the Hokage to be satisfied, and the man slowly sat back down, nodding.

"I see. Then this is still considered a C-rank mission, perhaps a low B-rank, if they're just simple chuunin thugs." Minato looked to Hoshiko, who was composed and silent as she stared at Tazuna, and her eyes were cold as they narrowed irritably at the back of the builder's head. Minato didn't blame her…one of her students had nearly been killed as a result of this man; she had every right to be angry.

Kazuki's head snapped up at the sound of C-mission, and her eyes pleaded as her father stared at her silently. What should he do? Should he send the remaining members of the team back on the mission, this time with more backup in case of another attack?

An idea popped into his head almost before he finished that thought, and a small smile appeared on his face as he reached for a scroll. His hands were already dipping his brush into the pot of ink, the mission report unveiling before his eyes, and he dismissed the three ninja with a wave of his hand before speaking to the green-eyed jounin.

"Hoshiko, please find Kakashi and his team and tell them to come here as soon as possible, preferably sooner than later. Kazuki and Kenji, please wait outside until Kakashi arrives." Hoshiko nodded curtly, and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kazuki frowned at her father, who gave her a stern shake of his head. The girl huffed, but obediently followed Kenji out of the office, flicking her hair over her shoulder before quickly and insolently closing the door behind them with unnecessary force.

Minato shook his head at her childish antics, wishing that there was some way to get into her thick little mind and shake some maturity and common sense into her. He was then shocked that he was griping about how his _ten-year-old _daughter wasn't as mature as he hoped. Oh for the love of…of _course _she didn't have any inkling of a mature mind, look how young she was! It also made Minato sad, though, and he, for a moment, regretted his decision in allowing Kazuki to become a genin. Kushina had been furious with him, and they had had a huge fight about it, in which she had finally calmed down enough to hear Minato's side of the story. After that, she still hadn't been happy, but she grudgingly allowed it.

And of course, as Kushina had smugly predicted and constantly rubbed in his face even to this day, Kazuki immediately became their trouble-child. She was pampered and praised at the Academy, which gave her an unhealthy amount of arrogance and self-confidence. Although Minato spent many an hour trying to sternly set her head straight…a small part of the Hokage sunk in despair at the fact that it was too little too late. Minato and Kushina loved their children with every bone in their bodies and everything that was left after that, a thousand times over. To say any less would be blasphemy. But Kazuki was his secret pride and joy, so similar to him in all but appearance, and to see her excel so quickly filled him with undeniable pride and joy.

Naruto was comparatively easy to handle; he was a good-natured boy who was agreeable and playful – he was a bit annoying at times, with a fiery temper, but pleasant nonetheless – a good 98% of the time. He showed great promise in ninjutsu and taijutsu, and had the undefeatable spirit that reminded Minato fondly of Kushina back when they had been Academy students.

After all the hardships they had gone through in bringing Naruto safely into the world, Minato had tried to convince Kushina to perform the surgery many women underwent when certain that they wanted no more children, and even offered to go through a similar procedure on his part. But Kushina was adamant, refusing to let either of them go through with the surgery until she had at least one more child.

"_If either of us, for some reason or another, dies in the near future…I refuse to leave our son alone in the world. Whether it be a sister or a brother…Naruto will need someone to grow up with, and to have as family when we're both gone." _

It was a dangerous choice of action, and it was only after nearly two years of pleading that Minato relented. During Kushina's pregnancy, in order to prevent a similar situation that had occurred with Naruto's birth, Kushina was kept in hiding, with 24 hour ANBU guards and below ground in a maze of elaborate tunnels usually restricted to members of Root. Minato had Naruto stay down there as well for the nine month period, just in case Madara managed to get into the village and decided to target him to lure Kushina out. It was a difficult time, but Kushina endured it with a cheerful smile and lightened Naruto's spirits by reading him stories and cuddling him close even when her belly was huge and protruding.

Finally, after months of nervous waiting, the baby was born. Several medics were there in case of any complications, as well as Minato, who controlled the seal until the baby girl was safely delivered. Two year old Naruto was asleep when Kushina went into labor, and one of the ANBU guards stayed with him while the others waited outside of the delivering room, which was also underground.

Minato remembered watching as the medic lifted the baby girl up for Kushina to see, pink and clean, with a dusting of vibrant red hair on top of her round head. Her delicate fingers were clenched, and she was crying her little heart out, a strong and powerful sound that made tears of joy and relief come to Minato's eyes as he – for the second time – beheld the beautiful life he had a hand in creating. The idea that this creature, this beautiful, wonderful baby girl, was his _daughter_ was overwhelming, and when he met Kushina's gaze he knew that she felt the same.

"_What should we name her?" Kushina whispered, as soon as the ANBU and medics took their leave, and Minato, who was wiping his tears away, frowned. _

"_You didn't have this planned out?" _

_Kushina raised a tired eyebrow at him, cuddling the baby closer as she huffed. "Uh, news flash, I was underground for nine months…after a while all the names that came to mind involved the word dirt or boredom. What names have you come up with?" _

"_Oh…um…" _

"_You haven't thought about it either?" _

_Minato scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was kind of focusing on delivering her safely…a name didn't really fit into that picture."_

"_Wow…we're such _horrible_ parents." She giggled, peering down at the little bundle in her arms. Minato moved so he could look down too, and smiled at the sleeping face of his daughter. "What should we name you, baby girl?" _

_Minato sat back, and thought hard. "How about Yumi?" _

"_Yumi? Bleh, it sounds like a fruit or something. I've already had my fair share of food names, thank you very much." Kushina fingered her red hair, her cheeks turning slightly pink at the memory. Minato chuckled, the sound quickly shifting into a cough at the dangerous look in his wife's eyes. _

_Kushina narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but eventually her attention was snatched by the warm baby in her arms. "I had a cousin back in Whirlpool…she didn't make it through the war. She would always give me piggy back rides when I was little, and she had the same red hair that I did. She always told me that one day I would learn to love it…I didn't believe her then. But now I do." Kushina sent Minato a glowing look, and the man smiled as she let her fingers brush over their daughter's plump cheek. _

"_What was her name?" _

"_Kazuki Uzumaki." _

_Minato thought for a moment, and moved to rest his chin on Kushina's shoulder, sighing in contentment as she tilted her head so that her cheek pressed against his hair. His eyes were soft as they stared down at the baby, and his lips quirked in a pleased grin. _

"_Kazuki Namikaze…that has a nice ring to it." _

Minato smiled as he wrote, purposely oblivious to the fact that Tazuna was standing awkwardly in front of his desk, unsure of whether to leave and possibly incur the Hokage's wrath, or to remain standing and become increasingly more uncomfortable as the minutes ticked by.

* * *

Ryuu blinked fuzzily, his vision clouded slightly as he emerged from unconsciousness. The memories of what had happened trickled in as he registered the drab white ceiling above his head, and his eyes scrunched together in concentration as he struggled to sit up. He felt fine…just really tired, and his arm ached slightly as he registered the thick bandages wrapped around it. There weren't any machines attached to him, and so the boy relaxed slightly, running a hand through his hair as he let out a deep sigh. The room was clean and peaceful, and the boy looked around curiously, noticing with a small pout that there was no one waiting for him to wake up.

The door to his room opened with a click, and an elderly nurse slipped into the room, chuckling at the way the boy's head whipped around at the sound. Her eyes were a pale gray color, and her wrinkles creased even more as she smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, young man. It's about time you woke up…it's been a full twenty-four hours since the antidote to the poison you were afflicted with was injected. How are you feeling?"

The boy frowned, and glanced down at his bandaged arm, moving it with only a slight twinge of pain. "I feel okay…just a bit sore from being in a bed for so long."

The nurse nodded knowingly, and moved to check his temperature and vitals, her fingers gentle and careful as they tilted his head from side to side, her chakra pulsing to make sure his chakra levels were normal. Ryuu shivered at the alien feel of foreign chakra, and sighed in relief when the nurse finally pulled away, her chakra disappearing with it. The woman wrote several things down on a clipboard, and then patted Ryuu's hand.

"You'll have to stay for a few more hours until the results to your blood work come back, but after that, if everything checks out, you'll be free to go home. But no strenuous activity for at least a week; the poison took a lot out of your system, and you need time to fully recover. Understand?"

Ryuu nodded sullenly, his lip pouting out in frustration. No missions or training for a _week_? What would Hoshiko-sensei say? Worse, what would _Kazuki_ say?

The boy sighed at the thought of his red-haired teammate shaking her head at his uselessness, the look of contempt that would be lingering just behind those vivid violet-blue eyes. Kazuki disliked anyone and anything that was weak, and her attitude was at times taxing. Ryuu liked the girl immensely, and in the three months that they had been a team he had found himself caring for the girl as deeply as he would his best friend…no, scratch that, she _was_ his best friend. Her age had all but ceased to matter, because she was mentally and physically at the same level as the rest of them. A bit smaller and more delicate, but strong all the same.

Kenji was great, but Kazuki was the one he felt truly attached to. She was easy to like, and her clever nature and confidence was fun and engaging…outside of the ninja aspect of their team. When it came to missions and training, Kazuki shifted into a serious and methodical kunoichi, her eyes darkening in a way that reminded Ryuu of his older brother, Haru, when he was given a mission scroll that entailed assassination.

Ryuu knew that Hoshiko-sensei and Kenji often got frustrated with her when it came to missions, but that was because all they did was berate her, not try and understand her. If they did, like Ryuu did, they'd see that inside Kazuki was just restless, because she wanted to become strong faster than was physically possible, and that she was tired of people treating her differently because she was young and the Hokage's daughter. She wanted to prove herself, and yet as she did so, everyone just assumed that she was an arrogant brat who cared about nothing but her own advancement. Ryuu knew that that wasn't true, but it was hard to convince his team otherwise.

The door to his room opened, and a familiar head poked in. Ryuu smiled widely at his sensei as she moved to stand beside his bed, nodding politely to the nurse who was finishing up. The nurse nodded back, and patted Ryuu on the head before leaving the teacher and student alone. Hoshiko sat on the edge of the mattress, and ruffled Ryuu's hair playfully before asking how he was.

Ryuu lifted his bandaged arm. "The nurse says that I'll be able to go home in a few hours, but that I'm out of any training for at least a week."

Hoshiko nodded, and Ryuu frowned at the irritated look in her eyes. "I see."

"Is something wrong, Hoshiko-sensei?" The boy's brow furrowed, and Hoshiko took a deep breath, crossing her legs and pursing her lips.

"I'm just a bit annoyed with the Hokage right now. You know that mission you got hurt on? Well, we brought Tazuna back, and the Hokage decides to send Kakashi's team…along with Kenji and Kazuki. I'm ordered to stay behind to help you get back into shape after your healing period is over…"

Ryuu blinked, and his mouth dropped. "They_ ditched_ us?"

"I hate to say it, but…pretty much."

Ryuu scowled deeply. "Those bastards…"

"I couldn't agree more, kid."


	9. Chapter 8: Choices

Hello!

Wow, it's been SO LONG since i updated this! Heh heh...sorry?

Well, I'm happy to find that i have renewed vigor (for some reason the word "youth" came to mind instead of "vigor"...wow...and i dont even LIKE Lee and/or Gai!) for this story!

Hope you all enjoy!

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 8: Choices

* * *

_**What can we do but keep on breathing in and out, modest and willing, and in our places? **_

_~Mary Oliver_

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe that she was on a mission with _him_…the love of her life, her soul mate, her significant other, her treasure, her heart's desire, her one and only love.

Kenji Hyuuga.

The pink haired girl, who was walking next to Kakashi, sighed in happiness as she let her eyes appreciate Kenji – he was walking up next to Sasuke, the two of them quiet and serious as Kazuki and Naruto chattered happily behind them – for several seconds before forcing herself to look away. He was so perfect. Shoulder-length brown hair, pearly-gray eyes…

She couldn't speak around him, because every time she did, her stomach clenched and her throat closed up. When he happened to glance at her, the butterflies already present in her stomach – a result of being within a hundred feet of him – morphed into screaming raptors with lethal claws.

Kakashi glanced over at her, and she pouted at the stern glint to his single visible eye as he caught her staring at Kenji. Kakashi had been uncharacteristically brisk with her at the gates, before Kenji and Kazuki arrived.

_"Sakura, come here," Kakashi said casually, and Sakura nodded obediently, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she walked past the arguing Naruto and Sasuke to stand beside her sensei. _

_ "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" _

_ The man's tone hardened slightly. "I know that you have an…attachment to the Hyuuga boy. It's a foolish tie for a kunoichi to have, one that will only bring pain, but it's not my place to tell you what to feel." _

_ "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what this has to do with the mission, sensei." Sakura was blushing, partly from embarrassment and partly from irritation that her sensei was being so blatantly negative towards her feelings for Kenji. _

_ "Sakura, feelings are powerful tools, ones that can be both used to help and hurt you. In this case…your feelings for Kenji may put you in danger. I need you to promise me that you will remember your duty, no matter what happens to Kenji or to anyone else. Our job is to protect Tazuna, nothing less will do. I don't want you to get distracted by Kenji, understand?" _

_ Sakura's face was pale as she bit her lip. "I understand, Kakashi-sensei." _

_ Kakashi's face then relaxed, and he gave her one of his familiar smiles, his eye crinkling slightly as he ruffled her hair. _

_ "Good girl." _

Sakura sighed, and quickly jogged so that she was walking beside Naruto instead. The blonde smiled at her, and Sakura forced a smile at Kazuki. She was on her love's team, but she was still Naruto's sister.

"Hi, Kazuki," Sakura said sweetly, and Kazuki seemed shocked at Sakura's words, her eyes flickering to Kenji for a moment before returning to Sakura's sea-foam ones.

"Hey Sakura."

There was a tense silence as Sakura tried to think of something to say, and Kazuki looked like she was doing the same.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Here I thought that _I _was awkward…you two are even worse!"

"Shut up Naruto!" the two girls cried in unison, both of their fists automatically slamming into Naruto's head. The boy yelled, and crumpled, clutching his head. The girls glanced at each other, and grinned.

Maybe they would get along after all.

Sakura giggled, and she and Kazuki started walking once more, this time side by side, the tension broken between them. Naruto whimpered from his position on the ground, and Sakura and Kazuki burst out into another fit of giggles when they saw Kakashi – his nose stuck in his orange book – step over Naruto and walk on without paying any heed to the fact that his student was currently dazed and unmoving on the ground.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at the disgustingly obvious looks Sakura gave Kenji as the day wore on. She was so stupid sometimes; it made Sasuke wonder how she had passed the exit exam out of the Academy. He had been beginning to appreciate Sakura as a teammate – she was incredibly smart, and she packed one hell of a punch when her heart was in it – and now she had to go and revert back to the giggling fan-girl.

It wore on Sasuke's nerves, and also made him resort to avoiding her. The boy sighed softly, shoving his hands into his pockets, his dark eyes staring at the dirt road dejectedly.

Why had the Hokage – the brilliant man that he was – assigned Kazuki and Kenji on this mission as well? It was stupid to just place more genin on the task, rather than putting more experienced chuunin on the mission. Sasuke disliked the mundane missions most often given to genin as much as the rest of his team, but he also knew that they weren't skilled enough for a mission that might involve ninja gangs. He had read about them in school, and more often than not, they were involved with dangerous mafia leaders and such.

Kenji – the only quiet one in the group – walked beside the Uchiha, the two naturally gravitating away from the loud yells and giggles of the three behind them. Sasuke had never really bothered to get to know Kenji back at the Academy – it had been damn near impossible to speak to him without a group of squealing teenage girls crowding around – and so the silence was slightly awkward as the two boys stared straight ahead.

Sasuke sure wasn't the one who would be breaking the silence any time soon, and it seemed that Kenji was of a similar mind-set, because the two continued to walk in silence even as the minutes ticked to hours, the sun drifting across the sky aimlessly.

Finally, Kakashi called for a break, and Sasuke was grateful, for it was growing hotter by the hour, and sweat was beginning to uncomfortably trickle down the curve of his back. He sank down in the shade of a tree, sipping at his water as he watched Kazuki and Kenji sit together. Kenji seemed to be speaking to the girl about something important, because Kazuki was giving him her full attention, scowling briefly at something the Hyuuga said. Sasuke rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time as he caught Sakura staring jealously at the two sitting together, and was a few seconds away from tossing a bit of water in her direction when something caught his eye.

It was a white rabbit, its coat strikingly white against the foliage around it. Sasuke felt something akin to suspicion spike through him, but then Naruto's loud and angry yells drew his attention away from the creature, and the suspicion was forgotten.

Two long days later, they reached the Wave Country border.

It was raining when they arrived at their destination, and Sasuke frowned as his hair drooped wetly on his face and neck, and pushed a few stubborn strands out of his eyes as he peered into the pale gray fog that permeated the air. Sakura was walking beside him, her attention temporarily distracted from Kenji as she struggled to comb through the tangles that were her hair. Sasuke glanced around, and then cleared his throat.

"Do you need a brush, or something?" he asked tentatively, not sure of what kind of reaction he would get. Her sea-foam eyes snapped to him, and her breath was released in an annoyed sigh.

"Well no _duh_! But of course, I just had to forget mine at home. I don't even know how that happened…it was probably Eri; she _always _takes stuff from my room without asking!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. He had only seen Sakura's sixteen-year-old sister once, when Sakura had pointed her out in passing, and so he couldn't make any definite judgments of his own concerning her personality. Eri was tall for her age, with waist-length brown hair and a rather serious vibe. The only similarity between then that Sasuke could see was that the sisters had the same color eyes.

A clear green color that reminded Sasuke of the small pond in the Uchiha Compound, that had a thin sheen of light green algae at the bottom which caught the light on sunny days. He always liked skipping stones on that pond in summer, because the sun made the ripples sparkle and shine prettily.

"I'm sure that Kazuki has a brush…" Sasuke murmured, and Sakura's eyes lit up as she gave him a delighted grin. She really does have a nice smile, Sasuke realized with a jolt. Sasuke shifted hurriedly, averting his eyes to the road once more, angrily forcing the warmth from rising in his cheeks.

"Ooh, good idea, Sasuke!" she squealed, and immediately turned to where Kazuki was walking with Kenji. Sasuke flinched as her wet hair swung behind her in her haste, whipping him in the face. Onyx eyes flared in irritation, and he huffed a great sigh, sticking his hands in his pockets as he continued walking.

Sakura could be so annoying.

And yet, Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly as the image of her smiling so freely at him floated before his eyes. It was one of the first times that she had smiled at him so…_genuinely_. Normally, she was only smiling in order to wheedle something out of the male members of her team, or she was smiling in an attempt to gain the attention of Kenji. The smile that Sakura had given him moments ago was strangely different.

He quickly pushed the smile from his face as he looked around, worried that someone might read into his expression. But he needn't have worried.

Naruto was too oblivious to pay attention to anything, and the other three genin were too busy talking to notice. Kakashi wasn't reading his book, but his attention was focused on scanning the trees.

Sasuke felt his anxiety fading, and allowed himself a small smile as he turned back to face the road ahead once more.

* * *

A figure crouched in the trees, his dark eyes staring at the group of shinobi as they passed the official border that separated the Wave Country from Fire Country. It wasn't officially Wave Country, but it was the small part of land that was used to dock the boats that shipped both goods and visitors to and from the mainland.

The lower half of the man's face was covered by several layers of white bandages, and his brow was permanently creased, giving him an unusually severe look for a man that was only twenty-six years of age. His abnormally large sword was strapped securely to his back, and it showed how at ease he was – even in the face of the great Kakashi Hatake – that his hand was not warily gripping the handle.

Instead, his posture was relaxed…as relaxed as a proficient shinobi could afford to be when so close to the enemy, anyway. The air was filled with the soft sounds of the rain against the leaves of the trees and the whoosh of the wind. If the man strained his senses, he could hear the gentle rasp of the ocean against the docks.

The genin couldn't sense him, which was boringly pathetic. Were they really _that_ unaware of their surroundings? He had taught Haku that very early on, and he wondered – with a pang of amusement and pride – how long it would take for Haku to take down all five genin.

Probably not long at all, if Haku was in the right state of mind. Zabuza knew that, realistically, Haku probably wouldn't want to kill these genin. He was always so soft and gentle…it was pretty damn pathetic of Zabuza

Kakashi at least had sensed his general presence, but the mist and the conflicting scents and sounds made it difficult for the jounin to pinpoint his exact location. Kakashi looked around warily, but continued walking a moment later, his eyes scanning the trees as he stuck his hands deep in his pockets.

Konohagakure must be getting pathetically complacent if they were sending a _single_ jounin and a bunch of useless genin on a mission to protect a target of Gatō. Honestly, the assassin was surprised that no other village had taken advantage of the village's weakness. It wouldn't be long before someone took advantage of its lack of discipline.

But instead of making his position known, the man remained silent and observed; a snake coiling as it eyes the unaware prey.

There were five genin in all.

One of them looked around with his pale eyes, and his distinct, lack of pupils made it known that he was a Hyuuga. The Water-nin looked closely at another dark haired boy with equally dark eyes, and his lips turned slightly downward at the Uchiha clan insignia stitched on the back of the boy's shirt. The man remembered seeing another Uchiha in these waters not long ago, meeting with a red and black cloaked man…but it was too long ago, and the man's memory failed him in this rare account. There was a girl with shocking pink hair – the Water-nin scoffed at the stupidity of having such a noticeable attribute; it was as if the idea of _subtlety_ no longer existed – and from the way she frowned up at the rain and tried to comb through her hair with her fingers, the man guessed that she was one of those annoying _girly _kunoichi.

His keen eyes immediately spotted the Hokage's son; the resemblance was unmistakable. The daughter wasn't much of a challenge either – the lovely Kushina Uzumaki's vivid red hair and violet eyes, seeing as she was the daughter of the leader of the now decimated Uzushiogakure, were well known in Kirigakure.

The stupidity of the Hokage made the Water-nin smile. For all of his great titles and skill, the Fourth Hokage could be a real fool when it came to his children. Honestly…sending _both _of them? It was all too perfect.

_That Gatō rat will be very pleased to have this advantage over Konohagakure_, the man mused, leaning forward slightly. The Fourth might be able to sacrifice one of his children in favor of the village, but to have _both_ of them in enemy hands at once, and at such a young age…

The man knew that the Fourth would do anything and everything to guarantee their safety, the village be damned.

The pink haired girl was yelling at the Namikaze boy, who ran to hide behind his sister. They both backed up in order to avoid the girl's delicate fists, and the Uchiha and Hyuuga merely rolled their eyes as they continued on. Kakashi was reading his book, but that didn't encourage the Water-nin to let himself relax, not even for a second. Genin or not, Kakashi was still an S-class threat, and the man wasn't willing to get himself killed just because he felt like being overconfident.

He shifted slightly on the branch, careful to keep his chakra suppressed and his movements bereft of any sound, and debated whether to attack. If he attacked now, he could kidnap the old man, as was his assignment. But…something held him back. A mere bridge was nothing in comparison to having two children that could place his boss – and paycheck – in a favorable situation with one of the most prosperous shinobi villages in the world. Who knows what could come of this if he let Gatō decide what the next plan of action was.

And so, with that in mind, Zabuza Momochi turned and melted into the surrounding mist.


End file.
